


For The Love of Baseball

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, baseball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah





	1. Chapter 1

“Tell me you didn't.”

The older man just smiled as he sat across from his granddaughter, “I didn't what?”

“You asked Ben to go after him didn't you?”

“We need more offense this season, and who better to give us that.”

The woman sighed, “Grandpa I love you, I love you more than life itself but you're taking a HUGE risk signing him. Do you even know if he’ll pass his physical?!”

“Lena honey, you know I value your opinions more than anyone, but I'm taking a chance on a man that I've seen play.”

“Yes! You saw him play for a year with the Padres and then he was done. Had to have knee surgery.”

“He's twenty-one. Nowhere near his prime. He's got time. We can send him to the Pawtucket for a while, let him get his strength up and then bring him on when he thinks he's ready.” 

Standing he walked around the desk and kissed the petite woman's forehead, “All this is is talks right now. We all know how much of a hard bargain Boras drives when it comes to his players, I doubt Horan will be any less.”

“I hope you know what you're doing. That's all I'm going to say.”

He chuckled, “You may have been born and raised into this franchise but I sometimes think you forget that I built it.”

 

It was a month later when Selena found herself at her regular hangout, The Green Dragon Tavern. Tuning out the Patriots game, she sipped on her drink and picked at her food as she waited for her best friend Raven. Feeling her phone vibrate she picked it up and smiled as she saw Liam’s name on her caller ID, “Payno!”

“If it isn't my favorite person.”

She snorted, “Don't let Raven hear you say that, she may hurt me.” She giggled, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You haven't heard?”

“Heard what?”

“Cherington signed Horan.”

Her eyes went wide, “When?!”

“Early this morning in Arizona.”

“Who are we giving San Diego?”

“Drake and Bryce.”

Spotting Raven, she waved the woman over, “Your girlfriends here Li, I gotta go. When are you leaving for spring training?”

“Next week.”

“Alright, I'll see you in Fort Myers, and Li, if you hear anything else, let me know.”

“Will do. Oh and Lena? Rave isn't my girlfriend.”

She smirked, “No, but you want her to be.” Hanging up the phone before he could say anything else she placed it next to her plate, “Nice of you to join me.”

“Shoot ran late. I texted you.” Raven looked at her friend, “What's new in the baseball world?”

“Ben managed to sign Horan this morning.”

Ravens eyes went wide, “I'm taking it you're not happy about it.”

Selena sighed, “It's not that I'm not happy about it. If he's in good shape and as long as he's not struggling with his knee I'll be happy about it. I don't think I can manage another season like last season.” She put her face in her hands, “It was a disaster.”

“Try giving him a chance, maybe he’ll surprise you. Besides you said it yourself, last season was a rebuild season.”

“I hope so. Grandpa swears that he's the offense we've been looking for.”

Raven smiled, “Grandpa John is rarely ever wrong.”

“No, he just wants you to think that.”

“Who were you on the phone with?”

“Liam.” She saw her friends brow raise, “What?”

“Rumor going around Pawtucket is that you two have a thing.”

Selena choked on her food, “Me and Payno?” She laughed loud, “Pretty sure Tommo stands a better chance and even that chance is SLIM, no wait, nonexistent.” She took another bite of her burger, “So when are you gonna ask him out?”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes, “You two are ridiculous. He likes you muffin, he's liked you since he spotted you with me on our first trip to Rhode Island after we acquired him from Texas.” She bit off half of a fry, “I'm going to Fort Myers in a couple of weeks. You should come with.”

Raven snorted, “Not all of us have the luxury of dropping Everything to jet set to Florida on a whim.”

“See, that's where you're wrong.” Pulling out the paperwork she slid it across the table to her best friend, “I'm sitting across from the Boston Red Sox official photographer. Well, that is, if she wants the job.”

Raven’s eyes went wide, “How did you manage this?!”

“Grandpa was a bit hesitant at first, but I showed him your work and he was wicked impressed.”

She looked up at her best friend, “I don't even know what to say?”

“Yes would be a good start.”

“Umm, okay, yes. Absolutely yes!”

Selena smiled, “Perfect, pack up shop little lady, we leave for Fort Myers next Saturday.”

 

Selena boarded the plane with a yawn, Red Sox blanket in one hand, iced coffee in the other as she slid into her seat, Raven sitting next to her, “Early.”

“Too early.”

“Morning ladies.”

Selena just waved her hand in the air as Liam stood in the aisle, behind him their general manager Ben Cherington, followed by the teams manager John Farrell, “Morning gentlemen.”

“Getting an early start this year Lena?” Ben asked with a chuckle, “Come to scope out the new prospects? Or one in particular?”

“I do believe I have not had enough coffee to banter with you yet this morning Benjamin. Comments to ones self.”

Liam just shook his head and laughed as he sat across from the two ladies, greeting the handful of team mates that were joining them, “Why are you coming so early?”

Lifting the plastic cup with her coffee in it she pointed to it, “No talkie until coffee is gone. Deal?”

He chuckled as he placed his headphones over his head, “Deal.”

 

It was almost a month into spring training when Selena made her first appearance in the stands. Complete with her battered and dusty Red Sox hat she sat in the small crowd and watched the team practice, hitting the batting cage, playing catch, running defensive plays. It always put a smile on her face to see the guys that showed up early. Although they were usually her favorite guys, it was clear that they loved their team and that they would do whatever it took to win. Spotting Jackie Bradley Jr. on the sideline with bat in hand, she snuck down, “Psssst, hey handsome.” She giggled as she watched him raise a brow and turn towards her, a grin sliding across his face as he spotted her, “Anyone else call you handsome?”

“My wife.” He retired with a chuckle as he hugged the petite brunette, “How long have you been here?”

She shrugged, “Few days.”

“Is that Raven I see running around with a camera?”

She nodded, “Yup! She is the teams official photographer this season.”

He nodded, “Very nice. You're here early.”

“I’m over that crappy New England weather.”

He laughed, “Don't blame you.”

“Melissa with you?”

He shook his head, “Nah, she's staying put until the season starts.”

“She doin okay?”

“Yeah, she's good. She's ready to start her charity work for the team.”

Selena smiled wide, “The players ball is what I'm most looking forward to.”

He chuckled, “I'm sure.”

Hearing a commotion over to their far left the both watched their newest team mate and acquisition make is way onto the field. Selena eyed Jackie, “What do you know about the new guy?”

“Horan?” He saw her nod, “Not much. Ireland native, drafted by San Diego out of college, good player from what I've heard.” Turning he looked at her, “Why?”

“No reason.”

“You're a horrible liar Selena Henry.”

She snorted, “Maybe so, but you'll never know.”

“You want me to-“

“Nope. No.” She saw Farrell roll his eyes at her, “I'm gonna go. Looks like I'm about to get you into trouble.” She clapped his back, “Have fun!”

 

It was the first official day of spring training for Niall. Getting to the field early he looked over and spotted a petite girl wearing a navy blue Red Sox tee shirt, blue jeans and brunette hair pulled into a top knot. Shrugging he turned his attention towards the ball machine only to be distracted by her again as he saw her reaching over the wall to hug second baseman Dustin Pedroia, designated hitter David Ortiz, and short stop Xander Bogaerts. Standing for only a minute he jumped as a ball whizzed past his ear, hearing Ortiz chuckle he shook his head, “M’not awake yet.”

He nodded, “Right. I saw you eyein her man.”

“Don't know what Yer talkin about.”

Walking over, he clapped the Irishman on the shoulder, “She's a good kid. Comes to spring training every year, practically lives at the ballpark.”

“She got a name?”

“Yeah, stay away from her. That's her name.”

Niall shook his head and smiled, “That bad huh?”

“She's been around a while. Just keep your distance. Alright man, hurry up, it's my turn.”

 

The next time he saw the brunette was while he was waiting in line for his coffee. She didn’t really pay attention to him, getting her coffee and slipping her arm through first baseman Mike Napoli’s arm, he watched her walk away giggling about some exchange that had passed between them. Feeling someone nudge him in the back he spotted Pedroia, “Hey.”

“Good work yesterday on the field man.”

“Thanks.” His eyes glanced back towards his mystery brunette, “She friends with Nap?”

He smirked, “You could say that.”

Nodding he gave his coffee order, waited and headed to the field.

 

The last time he spotted her she was standing and chatting with some of the baseball wives that had come down to support their husbands. This time he ran into Dustin’s wife Kelli in the tunnels, “Hey Kelli.”

“Hey Niall.” She grabbed hold of her son Cole’s hand as she waited for her husband, “Heard you've been asking about Selena.”

“Selena?”

She nodded, “Short, brunette, permanent fixture.”

He chuckled, “Yeah. I've seen her quite a bit, just wondered who she was.”

“Ahhh, got it.” She smiled as she watched her husband exit the locker room, “See you in Boston.”

Niall nodded and then headed out himself, entering the plane he took a breath, Cherington and Farrell had both given him the news that he was going to spend some time in Rhode Island to start with. Then when he felt he was ready, they'd give him a shot. That shot came earlier than anyone had anticipated. Niall got the call at ten in the morning from Farrell telling him that he was being called up due to injury to Shane Victorino, “Ya sure?”

Farrell chuckled, “We've got a uniform all set up for you. Just show up.”

He nodded with a smile on his face, “I'll be there. I'll absolutely be there.”

“Good, we’re counting on good things from you Horan.”

 

Selena was on her way to the park when Liam called her, “I hate how packed the T gets on game day! Ugh! What's up Li?”

He chuckled, “We still meeting for something to eat before we head to the game?” 

“Duh! Headed to the Dragon now. Is Tommo coming?”

“Yeah, he's bringing Rocky with him.”

Selena smiled, “Oh good! It's been far too long since I've seen her.” Feeling the T come to a stop she pushed through, “Alright, Raven is meeting us there. She had some stuff to do before hand.”

“She enjoying the photography gig?”

“I hope so. She hasn't complained to me.”

“Is she still seeing-“

“Nope. Now's your chance Payne!”

He laughed, “I'll see you shortly.”

Hanging up the phone she made her way to their hangout. Giving the bartender a wave she took her seat and greeted her friends as they made their way into the small tavern. Raven was the last one to show, which left the only empty seat next to Liam, which sent Selena into a fit of giggles, “Food and then to the park, GO RED SOX!”

“GO RED SOX!” The rest of the patrons yelled from their tables. While enjoying a pre-game lunch with her friends Selena received a phone call from her grandfather, “Yes Grandpa?”

“I wanted to be the first to tell you that since Shane is now on the disabled list, we've brought Horan up from Pawtucket to replace him.”

She cleared her throat, “Are you sure he's ready?!”

“Ben’s been scouting him since the beginning of the season, he thinks he's ready and I trust Ben’s instincts.”

“If you think he's ready.”

“Are you going to sit in the box with us?”

She snorted, “Since when have I done that?! It's much more fun to be around the uncivilized Boston fans then up there with you stuffy people.”

He chuckled, “Right above the dugout?”

“Aren't I always?”

“Don't piss too many people off.”

She giggled, “Don't worry grandpa, three drink minimum and I won't do anything to disgrace the families honor.”

“That's my girl. I'll see you after the game for dinner right?”

“Of course.” She let out a dramatic such as she hung up, “It's so hard being the granddaughter of John Henry!”

“Right Lena I'm sure it is. Vodka and oj?”

She looked up at the server and smiled, “You know me so well Derek! And keep them comin! I need a nice buzz going into the park!”

Liam just laughed, “So much for the three drink minimum.”

“Hey! There's a three drink minimum at the park, he doesn't need to know how much I have to drink BEFORE I get there. Now eat up Payno, you've got a team to beat!”

 

Raven and Selena parted ways at the entrance, making her way to her favorite seat right above the Red Sox dugout she stretched and smiled. Lifting her head she inhaled her surroundings before the game started, “Smells like home.”

“Lena?!”

Looking to her right the brunette smiled as she watched Louis girlfriend of two years, Rochelle make her way to an empty seat, “Hey Rock! You're not sitting with the stuffy people either?”

“Fuck no. This is Fenway pahk! Give me the Boston crowd in the stands any day.”

Giggling she high fived her friend, “I knew there was a reason I liked you!”

“Tommo told me you'd be down here so I thought I'd join you. If you don't mind.”

“Nope. I'm good as long as you make sure I don't cause any shame to the family.”

Rochelle giggled, “No one down here knows who you are.”

“Except Jason.” She shivered, “I don't even know why the hell that guy has season tickets! He's a fucking Yanks fan for Christ sake!”

“Because I get such a pleasure out of making your life miserable Henry.”

Rolling her eyes she tipped her hat lower, “Fucking Yankee douche.”

“I heard that.” 

“Good. Go back to New York and let the rest of us enjoy ourselves.”

“That's not very nice Lena.” He laughed as he heard her growl.

“Don't you have puppies to kick or something Samuels?! Go away.”

 

The first seven innings went fast, the occasionally harmless flirting with some of the guys as they walked back into the dugout. By the end of the top of the seventh the Red Sox were up seven to two against the Kansas City Royals. She saw Rochelle getting up, “Where do you think you're going?! It's almost Sweet Caroline time!”

“I'll be back, promise.” 

Selena watched her friend leave, focusing on the field and not Jason’s incessant taunting, she saw Dustin beckon for her to come talk to him. Making her way down to the fence she smiled, “You guys are kicking some serious ass!”

“How you hanging in there with Jason?”

“I've only had one drink since I left the tavern, I'm pretty sure the only way he's going to get under my skin is if I keep drinking.”

“But...”

“Promised grandpa three drink minimum.”

He smiled, “That's my girl.”

She snorted as she hugged him, “You sound like him old man, and I'm older than you.”

He shook his head as he laughed, “Behave.”

“I will! I will! Sheesh, it's like you don't trust me.”

He waved at Rochelle “Rocky’s sitting with you and your usual sitter is snapping pictures. So no, right now I don't.”

“Party pooper. I'll be fine. You'll see.” Turning her back to him she marched back up to her seat finding Rochelle sitting there with a drink for her, “It's like you know me!”

“Because I do! Drink up! We've got an inning and a half left.”

 

Celebrating their victory, Rochelle left Selena with Raven as she went to meet her boyfriend in the tunnels. Looking at her best friend Selena gave her a goofy smile as she saw her friend eyeball her, “what?!”

“How many?”

“Two, I swear. I'm just wicked happy that Papi’s home run shut Jason up.” Hearing a snort behind her she turned and smiled super sweetly, “To the tavern?”

“No, dinner with your family.”

“What would I do without you?”

She giggled, “No idea. Come on, let's go see the guys and then I'll bring you home.”

“You're staying for dinner right?”

Raven blushed, “I can't.”

“What? Why?”

“I Uh, I kinda have a date.”

Selena's eyes got wide, “Li finally asked you?!”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good! Alright, let's go.” Making their way into the tunnel she congratulated the guys as they came out of the locker room one by one. Waiting on Jackie and her first glimpse of Niall she jumped on Jackie’s back as he left the room, “Nice play tonight Junior!”

He laughed, “Thanks for yelling some sense into me. Now I know why Farrell won't let you in the dugout.”

“Jackie! M’gonna go t’the tavern fer a drink. Join me?!”

Selena’s heart began to leap from her chest as she heard his accent echo off the walls, “I'll let you get going.”

“What do Ya-“ He stopped as he saw the brunette from Spring training on his team mates back, “Sorry.”

She gulped willing her skin to not tint, “No worries, I was just congratulating Jackie on his play.” She extended her hand, “Selena.”

“Niall Horan.”

“Welcome to Boston. Great hit tonight.”

“Yeah thanks.” He brushed her off and looked at Jackie, “Drinks?”

Her heart dropped, he was giving her the brush off. Nodding she gave Jackie a hug, “I'll see you tomorrow. Night junior.”

“Night Selena.” He watched his petite friend slink away and meet her friend. Turning he looked at Niall, “What was that?”

“What?”

He shook his head, “You need to watch your tone with her. She's a sweet girl and means well. This team is her life.”

Niall didn't know what to say, “Yeah, umm sorry.”

“Just go easy on her okay? She eats sleeps and breathes baseball.”

“Will do.”

“Now about that drink…”


	2. Chapter 2

It was now mid June when John asked his granddaughter to join him in the office, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah fine, just a meeting I want you to come to.”

She eyed her grandfather cautiously, “A meeting?”

“Yes, I have an announcement to make to the entire team.”

“But I'm not part of the team.”

He snorted, “You may as well be. Now come on and quit arguing with me.”

She followed him down through the tunnels, entering the locker room he made the announcement that someone else was with him so everyone needed to be dressed. Once he was satisfied he opened the door and nodded, signaling her to join him. Clearing her throat she took a breath as she entered the small, musky smelling locker room, a chorus of nods following her entrance, “Well this is awkward.”

John just chuckled, “As you all know, I'm not getting any younger and it was brought to my attention that it was time to think about grooming someone to step into my position once I'm ready to leave.” He heard a few coughs, no one willing to admit that his time was coming, “Fellas, I'm damn near seventy years old.” With a chuckle he shook his head, “Most of you know my granddaughter Selena already, and for those of you who don't, she is the one person I can trust to keep this teams heart alive. She is the person who will tell me exactly what she thinks and I will always listen. I wanted to be the first to let you know that it will be Selena that takes my place.”

Niall gaped as he saw the brunette that he had noticed from Spring Training. She was the owners granddaughter?! He shook his head and cleared his throat, standing from the bench he walked over and extended his hand, “Congratulations.”

Selena just nodded her head, “Thanks.” Was all she said as she was pulled into a huge group hug, “Guys! Simmer down! It's not happening today!” Giggling she shook her head, “Have a great game today okay? Shut that Yankee loving Jason Samuels up!” There was a chorus of chuckles echoing off the walls as she took her leave, following her grandfather out she stopped him, “Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure this is going to be good for the team?”

He smiled, “Lena honey, out of all my grandkids and my own children you're the only one who has a passion for this sport. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I have a press conference to put together for this announcement and I need to go tell the office what's going on. Go enjoy the game.” 

Hugging her grandfather she turned and headed out to the field. Making her way to the pitchers mound she looked around, her mind racing at the thought of all of this one day being hers. Hearing her name she jumped, seeing Raven running towards her she smiled, “Hey.”

“Liam just told me the news!” Throwing her arms around her friend she hugged her tight, “You deserve this you know. No one knows this team, these fans, or this business like you do. Grandpa John made the right choice.”

Pulling away she smiled and nodded, “I hope so.”

“I've also been told that I'm joining you today In the stands. We’re gonna let the press and the fans take pictures today.”

“Fabulous! Are you sure you're going to be able to keep me from bringing dishonor to my family?”

Raven smirked, “We’re playing the Yankees, I know better than to try.”

They were halfway through five, the Yankees up by two when Niall came to the plate. Gripping the seat she slid forward, eyes never leaving him, first pitch he swung at was a strike, second pitch the same. Feeling Ravens hand on her arm she shook her off, “It can wait.” She cringed at the next swing, ball. Taking a breath she heard Jason making comments behind her. Gritting her teeth she watched the next pitch, swinging, he cracked a double off the wall allowing Papi and Pedroia to come home. Standing she cheered with the rest of the crowd and sat down noticing her friends eyes wide, “What?”

“I thought you didn't like him?”

She shrugged, “Don't, hit was brilliant though.”

“Between this and the look on your face when he gave you the brush off two months ago I'd say there's more to this story.”

“Nope, I assure you there is not.” Jackie was up next, “C’MON JUNIOR BRING HORAN HOME!” 

She yelled from her seat, giggling as she saw him chuckle and shake his head. Strike, strike, line drive through the hole between first and second, she yelled as she saw the ball roll into the outfield, “RUN HORAN RUN!!!” She screamed as she saw him heading for third, her hand over her mouth as he slid into the bag at the same time third baseman Chase Headly caught the ball. She waited for the umpires decision with baited breath, “Safe. Please say safe.”

“SAFE!”

She collapsed into her seat with a yell, cheering and celebrating with the other Red Sox fans around her, “YES!” 

“That should have been called as an out!” Jason yelled from behind Selena, “Headly tagged the base before Horan did!”

Selena snorted, “What's the matter Samuels, don't like the call?!”

“You should have left him in San Diego. He's washed up. It's only a matter of time before he injures his knee again. You and I both know it. Talk some sense into your grandfather Henry.”

She turned her head and glared at the older man behind her, “How much do you know about Horan really hmmm?”

“He's from Ireland, drafted by San Diego, played four games his first season, four games the next season and then blew out his knee. What else do I need to know?! He's an accident waiting to happen.”

“So is Ellsbury and yet you all seem to just LOVE him. Tell me Jason, how's he doing for you hmmm?” She laughed as she saw him flip her off, “Awwww poor Jason, can't handle being out witted by a GIRL.” 

He snorted and looked at Raven, “Aren't you supposed to keep her in line?”

“Not when you're involved.” Turning back to the game she smiled as she watched Liam come up to the plate. Nudging Selena she giggled, “My mans up!” 

With another single the bases were now loaded, “I can't handle this.” Selena covered her eyes as Napoli was up on base, “Tell me when it's over.” Grabbing her best friends shirt sleeve she buried her face, “I can’t.” 

Raven just laughed, “Oh for crying out loud, come on woman, it's Nap!”

Hesitantly she allowed one eye to be on the game as the other was still covered, “Come on Napoli, I need for you to come through for us.” Gripping onto Ravens sleeve tight she watched as his time at the bat left him with a full count. Taking a breath the last pitch was thrown, Napoli’s bat pulled back and swung, the minute she heard the crack she squealed and jumped out of her seat, watching with wide eyes as the outfield attempted to get Niall out at home, “SHIT COME ON HORAN!!” She watched with wide eyes as Sanchez caught the ball and came down on Niall’s leg as he slid into home, “Fuck!” She yelled as she watched him lay there, the umpire calling him out at home. Hearing Jason laughing behind her she growled, “Shut. Up. He's hurt!”

“I told you he was a horrible player.”

“You know what?!” Her voice was loud and echoing off the quiet stadium as everyone worried about Niall, “That horrible player has one of the best college batting averages in Major League Baseball. Not only that he is nine for ten and has ten home runs in his short major league debut. He was also awarded with both the John Olerud award and the Baseball America award. His defense is superb and I couldn't ask for a BETTER right fielder to replace Victorino. Tell me Samuels, list me stats of any of your newest players and compare them. Tell me who’s better.” She instantly felt her face heat up as everyone around her was staring at her, “I have to go check on him.” Taking Ravens hand the pair made their way to the tunnels, every set of fan and player eyes on her. Once down and away from everyone she was met by their Head Athletic Trainer Rick Jameyson, “How is he?!”

“Lucky for him he didn't re-injure his knee. He's torn ligaments and fractured his ankle.”

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, “Can I see him?”

“We’re taking him to Mass General, you've got about ten minutes.”

With a nod she looked at Raven who she could tell had questions, “Later. One of my players is hurt.” Slipping into the training room she saw their Orthopedist Peter Asnis examining Niall, assistant athletic trainer next to him, “Rick said he fractured his ankle?”

Peter nodded, “He's lucky he didn't injure his knee again.”

“It was an accident.”

“What was? You sliding into home?”

He shook his head, “No Sanchez landing on me leg. The minute he heard a snap he raced up and apologized.”

“How longs he going to be out?”

“Won't know for sure until he gets to the hospital.”

With a nod she stepped closer, “Can I have a minute with him?” 

“Yeah, let me finish wrapping his ankle.”

Once everyone cleared out she sighed, “So I-“

“M’sorry.”

“For?”

“Having the impression Yer a baseball groupie.”

She snorted, “I get that a lot. However, your brush off pissed me off a little.”

He chuckled, “Sorry about that.”

“Over it. Clearly.”

He smiled, “I heard Ya out there with that Yankee fan. Thanks.”

She blushed, “I make it a point to know all my players.”

“That so?”

“Yup.”

“Give me Pedroia’s college stats.” He watched her blush, “Ya can't can ya?”

She shook her head, “No.” Hearing movement behind her she cleared her throat, “I should go.” Turning on her heel she practically ran from the room, heading straight down the tunnel she felt Raven grab her wrist, “What?”

“You gonna explain to me what that was?”

She shook her head, “Not really.”

“How is he?”

“In pain. Fractured ankle, torn ligaments, didn't re-injure his knee by the grace of God.”

Raven nodded, “How long have you been following his career?”

She sighed, “Let's get out of here okay? I don't feel like dealing with Jason.”Following her friend out to the parking lot she texted her grandfather to let him know that she wasn't going to finish the game. Avoiding his question of why she got into the SUV with Raven, “I owe you an explanation.”

“I can wait.”

Selena sighed, “I've been following Niall’s career since he was in college.”

“I caught that. You don't know half of what you spouted off about any of the other guys.”

“He's a great player.”

“Then why did you tell Grandpa John not to sign him?”

“He's the only one who knows how long I've been following Niall’s career. He took me to one of the University of California Berkley games and there he was. I just, something drew me to him and I wish I could tell you what it was, but I can't.”

“Did he skip high school? He's young to have finished college.”

“He finished high school early and then jumped into college. He is young, but he went to school for four years on scholarship.”

“All those years you would disappear for a week?”

She smiled, “Grandpa took me to watch him play, kept telling me there was something magical about the way he owned right field. Of course he was right, and here we are.”

“That still doesn't answer my question about why you didn't want him signed with the Sox.”

“Because I didn't want anyone to know how much I like him. He's a phenomenal player and I didn't want that tainted when he came to the franchise. You know how the media is, I can see it now, Henry and the Red Sox sign Irish player Horan due to the fact that Henry’s granddaughter likes him. It wouldn't have been about his ability.”

“So you've not told anyone?”

“I think Junior figured something out the first time I met Niall.”

“Ahhh yes, the infamous blow off.”

“Yup that's the one. He tried for weeks to get me to tell him why I took it so hard. Hell, he even tried to get Melissa to harass me about it. Never faltered though. Well, until today.”

She stared out the window, “The media is going to have a field day.”

Pulling into the back parking lot of the Green Dragon Raven put the car in park and cut the engine, “Fuck them. So you've been following a players career since college, who cares?! The players love you, I love you, and your family loves you. That's all that matters.”

“You do realize that he's putting on a press conference to announce me as his predecessor correct? You know what the FIRST question their going to ask him is right? John, your granddaughters outburst at the Yankees game when Horan got hurt, are they an item? There's been rumors spreading like wild fire that shes dated at least three current roster players. How do you think that makes her look?”

Raven snorted, “You know exactly how he’ll respond. Selena is the perfect candidate to take over for me. I've never met anyone so dedicated to the game and I refuse to answer anything in regards to her personal life as it has nothing to do with this.” She smiled at her friend, “The media would make a mockery even if he decided your father was going to take over, or anyone for that matter.”

“Thanks Rave.”

“Ready to eat?”

“Yeeeees!”

Finishing the game at the Tavern they celebrated with the rest of the fans and the guys as they made their way in after it was over, “Great game fellas!”

Third baseman Brock Holt smiled, “Drinks on me!”

Selena shook her head and smiled as the man sat down next to her, “You got something to say?”

“Can you throw out my stats like that?” He watched her blush, “Didn't think so.” He looked back at Jackie Bradley, “I owe you twenty.”

Her eyes got wide, “What the hell?”

The center fielder sat down on the other side of his friend, “Brock and I had a bet going. I won.”

“I get half of that as you're betting on me.”

He chuckled, “I wondered how long it'd be until you cracked.”

“Someone needed to shut Jason down.”

“Heard you went to the training room to talk to him.”

“I did.” She shook her head, “I went to check on him.” Looking past him she saw Papi walk through the door, “It's my favorite teddy bear!” She yelled as she ran at him, “Nice game!”

“You disappeared.”

“Had to.”

He smiled, “I approve.”

“Well whatever you approve of I'll take it.”

“You like Niall, I could see it in your eyes. Still can.”

“Knock it off jerk.”

He laughed, “The last time I saw you turn this red was when Millar outed you to Bronson.”

“Yes well, we all know how well that ended.”

“Not all guys are Bronson.”

“And not all guys that I like are as young as Niall is.”

He gave her a large smile, “Is that all that's stopping you?”

“Nah, there's this little problem of me taking over for Gramps too, oh and the fact that someone apparently made it seem like I was a groupie.” She eyed him suspiciously, “You're like my brother David and I know you want to protect me but-“

“I might have said something too.”

She shook her head, “Oh Dustin.”

“We’re just looking out for you. Neither one of us wants to see you get hurt.”

She hugged them both, “Thanks guys. But do me a favor and butt out okay? Nothing's gonna happen.” 

 

Selena was at home lounging in a pair of yoga pants and a hoodie when her phone rang, grabbing it an answering it she was surprised by the voice on the other end, “Hello?”

“Selena, s’Niall.”

Her heart began to race, “How'd you-“

“Yer grandfather gave it t’me. Said something about updating Ya meself about my ankle.”

She could feel her cheeks burning up, “And?”

“High ankle sprain, no surgery needed, about a six to eight week recovery.”

“I'm just glad it wasn't your knee.”

“Me too.” He cleared his throat, “Team leaves fer Texas in a couple of days. Do Ya usually travel with them?” 

“Sometimes.”

“Are Ya this time?”

“Hadn’t really thought about it. Why?”

“Just curious if Ya were gonna be in town or not.”

“Oh.” She thought about it a minute, “I probably should go. I've been avoiding the media.”

He chuckled, “Yet quite the little media magnet lately Ms. Henry.”

She snorted, “Something tells me it's gonna end up being way worse.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You want me to what?”

“Look after him, make sure he doesn't hurt himself worse.”

She sighed as she talked to Liam on the phone, “Have his assistant deal with it.”

“You're hesitating, which means you want to do it. Come on Len, just take him to PT, keep him busy while we’re on the road.” 

Growling into the phone she grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff Ice out of the refrigerator, “Fine. But I'm doing this under protest.”

“Yeah sure Lena, whatever you say.” He smirked as he watched his friend wake up, “Alright, I'm packing. Come by tonight okay?”

“What the hell am I supposed to do with him?”

“The hell do I know?! Order pizza and watch Netflix? I'm sure you'll find something. Gotta go, see you in a week!”

“Liam!” She yelled into the phone, continuing to say something even after she knew he was gone, “Fucker!” Pulling Raven’s number up she growled in her friends ear, “Your boyfriend is gonna get it.”

Raven giggled, “He asked didn't he.”

“You knew?! You knew he was going to and yet you didn't say anything?!”

“Liam is better at getting you to do things than I am.”

“You're not going with the team are you?”

“Ummm where else would I be?”

“Here. With me?” She heard her friend laugh, “Dammit all to hell Rave! What am I supposed to do?!”

“You’re resourceful. You'll think of something. I gotta go pack. Just relax and enjoy it okay?”

Snorting Selena stood and stared out the window, “Yeah. Sure. I'll try.”

 

It was almost six when Selena found herself at the door of the apartment that Liam now shared with Niall. Taking a breath she knocked on the door, not hearing anything she knocked again, this time she smiled as she heard someone tell her to come in. Slipping inside she kicked off her red converse and made it to the living room, “Niall?”

“Selena?! Was that you Li was talkin t’earlier?”

She smiled as she made her way into the room, “Yup, it was.”

“Ya don't have t’do this Ya know. M’capable of taking care of meself.” 

She shook her head as she watched him stand, “Right. Well, too bad. I'm here and I told Liam this is where I'd be. So you're stuck with me pal.” Walking over she helped him up, “Where to?”

“The loo.”

“Right.” Taking most of his weight against her she helped him to the bathroom, “Holler and I'll help you out.” Walking back down to the living room she took a breath, “You can do this Selena.” Hearing him call her name she helped him back to the couch, “Hungry?”

“Starving.”

 

The week went by without a hitch, Liam calling to check in with Selena on Niall's progress and to see how things were going with them. Before she knew it she found herself with him whenever she could, texting while she was at games, Rocky to her right all smiles, “What?”

“Nothing.” She responded with a giggle, “Who are you talking to?”

“Raven.”

“How is she?”

“Fine, less paying attention to me more paying attention to the game. Isn't your man about to be up to bat?”

“Where are you off to today? We’re playing Tampa Bay.”

Selena shrugged, “Going to check on our prospects in Pawtucket.”

“How long do you plan to be gone?”

Again she shrugged, “Dunno, for however long it takes me. Why? You gonna miss me Tommo?”

He threw his head back and laughed, “The only thing I'm going to miss is your big mouth from the stands.” 

“Oi! What's this I hear about your seat being empty?!”

She rolled her eyes as Liam came into view, “You guys are nosey. I'm going to Rhode Island to check out prospects that's it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to finish packing and then head out. Turning she smiled at her friends, “I'll be listening on my way, good luck!”

They all left the apartment staring at each other, Louis pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled Jackie’s number up, “Start a pool, Lena is headed to Pawtucket and I bet it's to watch Niall.”

 

Raven got the call about four that afternoon, standing in the tunnel with Liam after the game she smiled, “Hey! How is it good?”

“I forgot how much fun Triple A ball was.”

“Right because you've not been down there in what? A season.”

“Shut up. It's just, slightly less political. Hey, congratulate the boys for me yeah? That was a hell of a game.”

“Will do. How long do you plan on staying?”

“Not sure yet, but as soon as I know, you'll know.” 

Raven hung up the phone and kissed her boyfriend chastely on the lips, “I gotta head out. I'll call you when I get there.”

 

It was two weeks of sneaking around that Raven finally spotted them together. If it was one thing they were good at it was keeping things down as low as they could. It was the harmless touching and the fact that any time that Selena saw Niall she wound up in a fit of giggles that tipped Raven off that something more was going on. They may not even conscientiously know it, but they were setting off so many fireworks it was like the Fourth of July. She was grabbing a bite to eat when she spotted Niall and Selena coming through the door, stopping to be seated by the hostess she watched her friend lean her head against the Irishman’s shoulder, blue eyes gazing up at him in pure admiration. She scoffed, “I think I need to throw up.”

“I can't believe you brought me to Olive Garden.”

Niall laughed, “I figure it was the least I could do considering Ya spent eight weeks making sure I didn't hurt meself more.”

“You don't have to do this Ni.” Her heart leapt as she felt his fingers graze against the bare skin of her upper hand, feeling the heat rise into her cheeks as their fingers wove together. 

He felt her stiffen, “Relax, no one is going to care.” Giving her hand a squeeze he followed the hostess to their table.

 

Dinner went well, better than well. Just when Selena thought she had learned everything possible about Niall he proved her wrong. They exchanged stories of growing up, realizing that they shared many similar interests. Once dinner had been eaten and they both sit there full and exhausted, Niall paid the bill and they left. Standing outside in the parking lot Niall took her hands into his and smiled, “Thank Ya fer tonight.”

Shaking her head she stared at the ground, “You really didn't have to do this.”

“Why won't Ya look at me?”

She shrugged, “No reason.”

He saw her try and to hide her smirk, “Yer a shit liar Henry.” He placed his fingers beneath her chin, “Come on now love, look at me.” 

Unable to resist she found her chin being lifted, eyes crashing into his, drowning in the sea of blue that stood before her; and then she felt it, the overwhelming pull closer to him, eyes fluttering closed with each inch that they grew closer until she felt his breath ghosting over her lips, a shudder sliding down her body. Her heart race and pounded against her chest, she had felt this for so long, this pull that she was unable to describe and now unable to deny, “Niall-“

“Shhhh, I feel it too.”

 

Raven stood two cars down, her jaw hitting the pavement as she watched the two of them with each other. Unable to stop herself she lifted the camera and snapped a single picture, a picture of them in limbo, a picture of that showed exactly what they felt for each other, “Perfect.”

 

A slam of a car door ripped them apart, Selena coughing to break the silence, “We should go.”

Opening the door for her he watched her slip inside, any trace of their previous engagement gone from her eyes and replaced by someone who was scared, worried about what may happen next, “Let me know when Ya get back t’the hotel yeah?”

She nodded, “Will do. Thank you again Ni.”

The turn of the engine was his queue to shut her door, with a final wave he got into his rental and placed his hands and his head against the steering wheel, breathing steadily to calm his erratic heartbeat. 

 

The next morning Selena walked into the office and saw her grandfather eyeing her, “What?”

“I thought you were going to Rhode Island?”

She shrugged, “Short trip.”

His brow raised, “Oh? Everyone looking good?”

“Yeah.”

“And Niall’s rehab stint?”

“Seems to be going alright.”

“Seems to be?”

She nodded, “Yup.”

“I heard you two were getting close.”

She sighed, “We’re not doing this. I came in to see if you needed me to do anything before the game later.”

“You've always had a bond with him. Even before you knew him. You know that right?”

“Grampy I told you. We're not having this conversation, so drop it.”

He chuckled, “What are you scared of?”

She stood, “That's it, I'm done. I'll be at the game later.” Leaving, she heard her grandfather say something else and chose to keep walking anyway. Leaving the front office she made her way towards Yawkey Way, slipping in through Gate B she smiled and spoke to the park staff before making her way to her seat. Anxious she climbed down and sat on the edge of the dugout, legs dangling off the end she jumped as she heard a chuckle, “Hey Li.”

“I expected you to be gone longer.”

She looked down at him and shrugged, “I love it but I missed Fenway.”

He nodded, “Fenway missed you too.”

“Where's Rave?”

“She was running late, she'll be here in a bit.”

“Good luck today Li.”

He chuckled, “Don't need luck Lena, we've got you.”

It was another two weeks later when Raven finally cornered Selena in her apartment. She had changed and everyone could see it, just as they all volunteered Raven to talk to her, “Spill it.”

“There's nothing to spill!”

“You forget I know you. You've changed since you came back, you've lost your spirit. What the hell happened?!”

“Again, nothing.”

“Does this have to do with Niall?”

Selena looked at her friend, “No! Of course not.”

“Again, I know you. That and you're a shit liar, always have been. You like him don't you?”

“Course I do! He's a nice guy and not so bad once you get to know him.”

Raven snorted, “That's not what I mean and you know it.” She walked over and sat with her friend, “I've seen the way you two look at each other, like you're the only two in the room, like nothing else matters.”

“Not true.”

“Why are you running?”

She shook her head, “I'm not.”

Grabbing the frame from her photo bag she cleared her throat, “Why would you want to run from this?”

Selena’s eyes got wide as she took in the picture of her and Niall at Olive Garden the night before she left, “Where did you get this?!”

“I was sent to Rhode Island on assignment, I was picking up my dinner when I spotted the two of you. You know what? This was the moment when you realized that you couldn't hide anymore, you realized that the pull you've been feeling finally won.”

She traced the glass with her fingertips, that night racing through her mind, “We almost kissed that night.”

“Would that have been so bad?”

“This can't happen. Nothing can happen.”

“Why are you hiding how you feel?! Do you honestly think those feelings will go away?!”

“They have to go away. No matter how badly we want this to work it won't, it can't. I'm going to be part owner.”

“Yes. Once your grandfather RETIRES. For all you know that'll be ten years from now! Stop worrying about the media, they can shove it up their ass, you deserve to be HAPPY. Does he make you happy?”

“Yes.”

“Then stop ignoring the situation. What goes on between you is between YOU. Not you, the media, and the fans.” She rested her head on her best friends shoulder, “If he makes you happy, go be happy. Worry about everything else as it comes.”

 

She yawned as she exited the car, taking a breath she maneuvered her way around until she found herself knocking on the door in front of her, once it opened she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips into his until neither of them could breathe. Pulling away she blushed as red as a beet, “Hi.”

He smiled as he took in her appearance, “Hi. Not that I mind but, Selena what are Ya doing here?”


	4. Chapter 4

They were basically inseparable after that night, always hanging out with their friends, stealing glances and touches when they could, not yet ready to share the nature of their relationship with anyone yet. Slipping into the tunnel after the game as she did so many times before, she waited for him. Talking, smiling, giggling, and hugging the guys as they left the locker room. Hearing his boisterous laugh, she couldn't help but giggle as he came out of the locker room, Liam and Louis on either side of him. With a nod she hugged them all, “You three look like you're up to no good.”

Louis snorted, “Dunno what makes you think that.”

“Uh, I know you?” She laughed as she watched Louis roll his eyes, “Rocky and Raven told me to tell you guys they'd meet you at the tavern for dinner.”

“Are Ya gonna be there?”

She shook her head at Niall, “Have some stuff to do at the office so I'm gonna have to skip out this time.” She laughed as she saw Liam shake his head, “You got something to say Payno?”

“Nope,” he said as he raised his hands, “Nothing.”

“Great game guys!” Turning on her heel she left the tunnel and headed towards her car. Once inside she felt her phone vibrate, grinning, she saw the text from Niall, ‘Will be at yours in twenty. Gotta ditch these guys.’ ‘Go have a drink, I'll order a pizza and see you when you get to the apartment.’ Turning the engine over she headed to her apartment.

 

Niall just cackled as his friends acted like idiots, “Alright lads, m’gonna call it a night. Early start tomorrow.”

“You just got here Horan!”

He nodded, “One drink minimum fer me t’night.” Paying the bartender he took his keys out of his pocket, “Have a good night fellas.”

Louis snorted, “I know where you're going Horan. Don't think I don't.”

Niall raised his brow, “Oh yeah? Where's that?”

The Doncaster native just smiled, “Why would I spoil something you so clearly are trying to keep under wraps? Just know you can't do that much longer.”

Smiling and shaking his head, Niall raised his hand in goodbye and headed to his SUV, shooting Selena a text, ‘Headed out, be there shortly.’ 

 

Their relationship went on like that for the next few months. The two of them either hanging out in a group and trying not to be obvious, or stealing away to themselves. Tonight they were celebrating the last day of their regular season, having made the playoffs, their first set of games were to be against arch rivals Tampa Bay. Selena made her way trough the doors, greeted by a drink, laughter, and being pulled into a hug by designated hitter David Ortiz, “Hey Papi.”

“Tonight's a night to party!”

She laughed, “Yes it is!” Slipping David's grasp she made her way through the crowd and found her quiet corner occupied by Raven and Rocky, “Evening ladies!”

“Is that beer?”

“It was apparently a gift.” Selena laughed, “You guys good? Or do you need me to get you both something else?”

“I'm good.” Raven said as she nursed her beer, “Rock?”

Rocky sipped her vodka and seltzer water, “I'm good! Well, for now.”

With a smile she stood and pushed through to the bar, greeting the regular bartender she ordered her drink, not hearing someone come up behind her, she yelped as a hand wrapped around her waist, “What the hell?!”

“Relax love, s’just me.”

Shaking her head she leaned back into his chest, “What are you doing?”

“Trying t’spend some time with Ya before I leave.”

“I'm going with you guys, you know that right?”

He nuzzled her ear, “What do Ya say we get out of here?”

Selena snorted, “Nope. Tonight we celebrate.”

“What if I wanna celebrate with ya meself?”

Feeling her heart race and body fill with heat she spotted Louis staring at them with his brow raised, “I think you're drawing attention to us.” Pulling away from him she grabbed her drink and sat back down with her friends. Taking a sip she felt their eyes boring into her, “What?!”

“So, you gonna tell us what's going on?”

“With?”

“Niall.”

She shook her head, “Nothing.”

“Yeah okay, I don't believe you. In fact neither of us do.”

Looking between her friends her eyes passed through them, spotting Louis talking to Niall and glancing in her direction, “I'm serious, nothing.” Just then she heard someone clear their throat, looking up she saw Louis, “What is he doing?!”

“I have an announcement to make!”

She couldn't move, body frozen in place.

“Selena and Niall, could you both please come here?”

She felt someone kick her shin, “Ow! What the hell?”

“Go!”

Gulping she stood, drink in hand as looked at Niall and then at Louis, “How much have you had to drink Tommo?”

“How long have you been sneaking around with Horan Henry?”

“What are you talking about?!”

He laughed, “You're a shit liar Lena, just come clean. Both of You. We've all seen how you two are around each other. No one will say it. You're together.”

“I think you need to lay off the alcohol Louis.” She looked at Niall, “Little help please?”

He just stood there smirking, watching her turn the most adorable shade of red, “Help with what?”

“We’re not together.”

Louis wrapped his arms around their waists pulling them together, “Right. So I didn't just see the two of you getting cozy at the bar yeah?” When neither of them said anything he laughed, “Pay up fellas!” He extended his hand and watched her eyes get wide, “No one thought you'd admit it.”

“I admitted nothing! And why do you guys insist on starting pools about my personal life?! 

Don't you all have your own-“ she gasped as she saw Raven and Rocky put their money on the table, “Unbelievable. I clearly need new friends.” Downing her drink she grabbed the front of Niall’s shirt and kissed him hard. Pulling away she nearly died as she heard the yelling and whistling surround them, “Fuck.” She muttered as she buried her face into Niall’s chest. Pulling away she growled, “Happy now you bunch of jerks?!” Turning she grabbed the money from Louis, splitting it in half she gave the other half to Niall, “No more.”

“That's mine!”

“Nope. It's ours. Now if you'll excuse me. My team has made the playoffs and I plan to celebrate all night long.” Grabbing Niall’s hand she pulled him through the crowd and downed her drink, “Another!”

 

Selena groaned as she pulled her hood over her head and covered her eyes with her sun glasses, “Too early.”

Weaving her fingers between his, Niall squeezed her hand gently, “Drink too much last night?”

“Shhhh too loud.”

Chuckling he exited the car, their hands still clasped together, her head down. Bringing her through the airport they checked in and then boarded. He looked at their tickets, “I'm in the back.”

She pouted, “I'm next to Tommo? How the hell did that happen?!” Looking up she groaned as she saw Louis smirking at her, “No.”

“I'll see if he’ll switch with me.”

“Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite couple!” He saw Selena cringe, “What's the matter Lena? Hungover? Or did you not sleep last night?!”

Flipping her middle finger in the air she collapsed in the seat and rolled her eyes, “Go away.”

“No can do my lovely hungover friend. You're stuck with me.”

“Actually,” Niall cleared his throat, “We, well, I, was hoping ye’d switch seats with me.”

Louis raised a brow and smiled, “Why would I give up my seat next to Selena? What if I wanted to spend the next couple of hours with her?”

“Come on Tommo, just give him the seat and go sit next to Nap.”

Turning around he rolled his eyes at Liam, “Mind your business Payno. This doesn't involve you.” Ignoring Liam’s eye roll and middle finger he looked back at Selena and Niall, “What's it worth to you?”

“Just do it Tommo.” Niall said with a sigh, “Besides, wasn't it you who decided t’start a pool about whether we were dating or not?”

“I'm telling you Tommo, it's just easier to move.”

Louis looked at Selena, “You have something to say Henry?”

Selena just blushed and shook her head, afraid to say anything, “N-no.”

“Come on Tommo, let the lovebirds sit next to each other.” 

Turning his head, Louis saw Mike Napoli sitting there with a smile, “Fine. But only because Nap asked nicely.”

“So did I Ya twat.” Once Louis was gone Niall took his seat next to Selena, “Get some sleep. I'll let Ya know when we land.”

 

It was a gentle kiss to her lips and a lot of snickering that woke Selena up. With eyes fluttering open she blushed hard as she saw the group standing there, “Don't you fools have anything better to do. Like I don't know, leave the plane?”

“Wanted to give you both a heads up that the press is all over the place. Didn't know if you   
wanted to go out together, or what.”

She looked at Niall and then back at Mike, “Thanks.” Was all she said in response as she yawned and stretched, “Go on ahead, I'll be right behind you.” When everyone but Niall moved she looked at him, “What are you doing?”

“Waiting on you.” He smiled as he saw her confused look, “M’not ashamed or scared t’be seen with ya. Let people talk, s’what they do.”

“I'm not ready for everyone to know. It could cause a lot of problems for the both of us.”

“Then put Yer hoodie back over Yer head, put Yer sunglasses on and let's go.”

Following her boyfriends lead she gripped his hand tight as they exited the plane. With her head down she did everything in her power to ensure her anonymity. The amount of flashbulbs going off made her happy she chose to wear her sunglasses. In all the years the Sox had made it to the playoffs this season the media was worse than usual. Once they reached the awaiting SUV she tossed her stuff in the back and then crawled inside, parking herself next to Niall she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

 

They were in the locker room getting ready when Liam tossed his phone at Niall, “Looks like you and your mystery girl made ESPN.”

Niall looked at the article, ‘Right fielder Niall Horan spotted with mystery girl at airport’ He just rolled his eyes, “I wonder if Lena’s seen it yet.” No sooner did he say anything than his phone rang, “Ya saw it.”

“I did.”

“Are Ya okay?”

“As long as I'm a mystery girl I'm alright. This just means we need to be careful while we’re here unless we’re in our room.”

He smiled, “Got it. Enjoying the game from the stands yeah?”

“I guess you'll have to wait and see.”

The first two games were played in Tampa Bay, each team taking one game a piece. Boarding the plane Niall and Selena sat in front of Liam and Louis, who continued to pick at Selena regarding her relationship. Halfway through the journey back to Boston and what seemed like the millionth time of having her seat kicked she spun around, “Feet to yourself Tomlinson!”

“Easy killer, it's hard to get comfortable.”

“So it's easier to knee and kick my seat?!”

“Horan, get a grip on your girlfriend. We’re all tired and crabby.”

“Shut up Louis and leave me alone.” Putting on her headphones she drowned out anymore conversation that Louis may try to have with her. Feeling Niall’s hand on hers she tried to give him a convincing smile but she was too tired and worn out to put in the effort. Once they landed at Logan Selena stood, grabbed her stuff and exited the plane, with her hood over her head and glasses over her eyes she was on the Tarmac when she felt his hand on her wrist pushing up her sweatshirt just enough for part of her tattoo to be out in the open, “What are you doing?!”

“Wait fer me.”

She quickly pulled down her sleeve, lacing their fingers together they went to her car, tossed their stuff inside and headed to her apartment. Once there she collapsed on the couch and turned on NBC Sports and that's when she saw it, sitting up she gasped, “Oh fuck.”

“What's wrong love?”

She just shook her head as the voices spoke from the speakers, “It appears that right fielder Niall Horan has made friends with John Henry’s granddaughter.” She looked up at Niall, “This is not going to end well.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Selena I don't care. Your personal life is just that. Personal. If you want to be with Niall and he makes you happy then I'm happy.”

Selena looked at her grandfather and sighed, “I am happy but I don't want the press to have a field day with this.”

“Then don't let them.”

“How do you suppose I do that?!”

“Don't let it bother you. You two be happy and open. You have a right to be with whoever you want to be with regardless of who they are.”

“Not when its one of the players grandpa. You know that as well as I do that the media is going to make it look like the only reason you went after him was for me.”

He chuckled, “My darling Selena. Go be with Niall, be happy.” When she didn't move he shook his head, “Go get ready for tonight's game, I have a feeling tonight's the night.”

 

Winning the last ALCS game at home in Fenway was the best experience of Selena’s life. After she found Niall she threw her arms around him, “Congratulations.” 

He smirked at her before he smashed their lips together, “Next up, whoever wins the Dodgers/Giants series.”

 

The Giants took the NLCS and their series against the Red Sox and went all seven games with the Sox winning the series by taking four of them. Selena rushed to the field as the last out was made, jumping into the crowd of men as she celebrated their victory along with them. It was then that she locked eyes with Niall and knew that tonight would be special. Once the field was cleared and the locker room shenanigans done, she found herself in the tunnel waiting for him for the last time of the season. She watched with a wide smile and pounding heart as the families and girlfriends celebrated with their significant others. He, Liam, and Louis were of course the last three out. With Raven and Rocky both standing with her she bid them goodbye with the promise of breakfast the next morning. When it was just the two of them alone she yelped as she felt her body being lead backwards, breath hitching as she hit the tunnel wall, “You're feisty tonight.”

He just smirked, “Ya have no idea love. None at all.” Taking her face into his hands he kissed her hard at first, then easing up as their kiss progressed, hands slipping to hold hers until finally he pulled away, “We should go.”

All Selena could do was nod, with their hands clasped together she followed him to his SUV, stopping as she saw Raven and Liam waiting for them, “What's going on?”

“There's something I have t’do first, so I need the key t’yer apartment and Yer gonna stay with Rave until I come get ya.”

She raised her brow, “What if I don't want to?”

He chuckled, “Ya really don't have a choice in the matter love. Besides, if Ya don't give me Yer keys then I'll use the one I have.” He cackled as he saw the look of surprise on her face, “Yer grandfather. Now give me Yer keys and go with Raven. I'll pick Ya up shortly.”

Begrudgingly and with one final kiss she went with Raven, immediately questioning her friend, “You know what he's up to. Tell me.”

“Nope, top secret, not allowed.”

“Come on Rave!”

“If I told you then I'd have to kill you.”

“Seriously?! Would I keep something like this from you if Liam was doing it?! No.”

“Sorry Len, no can do.”

 

It was two hours later when Niall showed up at the apartment, smiling as Raven let him inside, walking into the living room his smile widened as he saw Selena asleep on the couch, “The two of ya partied like rock stars yeah?”

Raven snorted, “Your girl is exhausted. The season wipes her out. It's only going to get worse once winter meetings start in Arizona in November.”

“She really is her grandfathers right hand.”

“Cause you didn't know that?! Where did you think she went when there weren't games? To the office, that's her second home. She eats, sleeps, and breathes baseball.”

“Ni?”

Looking behind Raven he saw Selena stand, yawn, and stretch, “Hey love, have a nice nap?”

“Can I go home now?”

He chuckled, “Course love, come on.”

Hugging her friend goodbye, she took her boyfriends hand and followed him out to the car, “How long have you been gone?”

“Couple hours. My thing can wait if Yer tired.”

“It's been a long season, I get like this every year.”

“Understandable.” Pulling into her parking spot he looked over at her and smiled as she softly snored from the passenger seat. Leaving his stuff inside the car he slipped her from the car and carried her to her apartment, with a quiet knock he smiled at Liam, “Thanks mate.”

“Did she?”

He nodded, “Yeah, she's exhausted so tonight's a bust.”

“Then I won't expect you for breakfast tomorrow.” 

Smirking he chuckled, “Probably not.” Stepping through the doorway he deposited Selena in her bed, stripping her of everything except her tee shirt he smiled as he tucked her into bed, his lips lingered over hers for a moment before he closed the distance and missed her gently, “Goodnight Lena.”

 

He felt her leave the bed before he heard her, once he heard the bathroom door shut he grabbed his phone and inwardly groaned as he saw what time it was, “Jesus Lena.” Hearing the door open again he faked sleep, peeking at her from beneath R the blankets, his body coming alive for the curvy woman, a smirk crossed his lips as he saw her grab his tee shirt and cover her body. He gripped the sheets and but his lip so as not to jump out of bed and take her where she stood. She looked absolutely sexy in his shirt, the bottom barely covering the curve of her ass. Squeezing his eyes closed, the palm of one hand pushed down on his awakening cock trying to alleviate some of the pressure that was now pooling in his groin. Once she left the room he waited to here the coffeemaker going before he jumped from the bed and began to get everything ready. Lighting the candles scattered throughout the room, he climbed back into the bed as he heard her come back up the stairs, the tell tale sign of her with coffee in hand by the clinking of ice cubes against her plastic cup. Smiling he waited for her to open the door.

Selena was half awake as she made it back down to her bedroom, with coffee in hand she intended to crawl back into bed with Niall and turn on SportsCenter to try and get a jump on winter meetings. She yawned and stretched as she now stood in front of the door, paying no attention she turned the knob, stepped inside, and immediately placed her hand over her mouth, “What the hell?” Her eyes scanned over the large room and then squarely landed on the sleeping Irishman that was in her bed, “You’re a big fat faker pants Mr. Horan.” She was met by silence. Stepping farther inside she looked over his body and giggled as she saw a smirk plastered on his face, “Liar.”

“Mornin t’you too.” He responded with a smile and wide open eyes. Looking over her body he licked his lips, “Yer not allowed t’wear anything but me clothes fer the rest of the day.”

Selena blushed and then rolled her eyes, “You gonna tell me what this is all about?”

Shaking his head he extended his hand and took her coffee, placing on the nightstand next to him he then wrapped his arms around the gorgeous woman in front of him and pulled her onto the bed with a cackle as her yell echoed off the walls. With the two of them face to face, her body flush on top of his, he smiled, “I'm gonna show Ya.” Extending his neck he pressed their lips together, their kiss slow and passionate to start, until he felt Selena’s hips begin to roll against him, “Shit Lena.” He hissed as he felt his cock grow and become hard for her, “Fuck.”

She just smirked at him, pulling the blankets back she straddled him, “Hmmm somehow I think your plan backfired.”

“Nope.” He said with a smirk, “Wanted Ya on top of me, look where Ya are.”

Swatting his chest playfully she giggled, “Horrible.”

“Ya love every minute of it.”

She bit her lip as her hips rolled against him again, the only thing separating them the fabric that covered them, “Ni…”

His hands shot up and grabbed her hips, fingers biting into her skin, “Yeah love?”

“Need you.”

Removing the scrap of fabric that covered her femininity he looked up at her, “Stay just like that fer me okay?” He just watched her nod at him, “Such a good girl fer me.” His fingers ghosted along her inner thighs, he watched she shiver, “Doing so good baby.” He watched her legs start to shake as the tips of his fingers dipped into her wet core, “Jesus Christ Yer so wet fer me baby.” Unable to control himself anymore he pushed two fingers inside of her and both of them groaned at the feeling, him at how warm and wet she was and her for the stretch and burn that she was feeling. His fingers slipped in and out of her as he watched her body tremble more and more from his touch, “Can feel how close Ya are right now Selena, can see how badly Yer body wants t’collapse.”

“Please Ni!” Her hips rolled with the same rhythm of his fingers but she wanted more, needed more, “Want you inside me.” She whimpered and then squeaked as she felt him pull out of her body, “Shit!” With both his hands on her hips she felt him pull her on top of him, “You're still wearing too much.”

“Undress me?”

With one slick motion she yanked his boxer briefs from his body, head instantly dipping as her lips placed a kiss on the top of his cock, licking the pre-cum from her lips she let out a small moan, “Taste first.” 

Before he could stop her he felt himself being engulfed by wet heat, his fingers instantly tangling into her hair as his eyes squeezed shut, “Fucking shit Lena.” 

She allowed him control of the situation, allowing her jaw to become slack and willing her gag reflex to relax his cock began to thrust in and out of her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat. She moaned and gaged around him, nails digging into his thighs until he finally let up enough for her to pull off of him. 

She looked absolutely fucked and they'd barely begun. When she crawled back up his body he saw a thin line of pre-cum sliding down the corner of her mouth. Using his thumb he scooped it up and pushed it between her lips, a loud groan coming from his lips as he felt her teeth scraping gently against the sensitive pad, “Fuck it.” Rolling them he had her on all fours, his hands pushing the fabric of his tee shirt up over the swell of her ass, “Love seeing my number and name on Yer body.” Slipping two fingers back inside of her welcoming body he pushed and pulled them in and out of her until he heard his name bouncing off the walls, “So good fer me.” He pulled his fingers out, “Can Ya turn around fer me love?” When her eyes were locked on to his he placed them in his mouth, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he tasted her for the first time, “Fucking amazing, tastes so good.” He then watched as Selena dropped head first into the pillows, with a chuckle he placed his hands on her waist, “Gonna give me one more yeah?” A whimper came from beneath the pillows, “Cum fer me one more time. Wanna feel Ya grip me cock tight.” The second she lifted her head he thrust inside her, blunt nails digging into her skin as he felt her welcome him inside of her, “Holy hell.” He took a couple of breaths, “Ready?”

“Fucking hell yes!”

Pulling himself from her heat he pushed back in, the pace slow at first, wanting to build up her pleasure again. Once she began to push back his pace became brutal, hand filling with hair he pulled her body up against him, her head against his chest as he continued to pummel her, feeling her muscles contract around him along with small whimpers he smirked against her ear, sweat dripping between them, “Ya look so beautiful like this, Ya looked so fucked out after Yer mouth took me cock and now? Jesus Christ Selena I wish Ya could see yerself.” Using a free hand he slipped it between her legs, finding her clit he pushed against it and rubbed furiously, “Need t’feel ya cum around me. Can Ya do that fer me baby?” He felt her nod, “Good girl, get me nice and wet.” 

The way he was talking to her, his cock rubbing against the right spot and his fingers she had no choice but to let go, her body spiraling out of control as he pushed her over the edge, “Niall!” She screamed as she fell forward, breathing hard and groaning as she felt him release inside of her, “Fuck.”

Collapsing next to her he pulled her into his arms, “Holy shit.”

“Mmmm.” Was all she could say as her eyelids fluttered closed, “So sleepy.”

Chuckling he kissed her cheek and slowly withdrew from her body. Going to the bathroom he grabbed a washcloth, warmed it with water and went back to bed and cleaned her up. Once he was done he tossed it in the bathtub and crawled back in next to her, closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

 

The next few months went off without a hitch. Selena was packing for Arizona when she felt the nausea start, “Holy shit.” Racing to the bathroom she sat there until it was over. Feeling alright she finished packing and brought her duffle out to the living room where she smiled as she saw the head of blonde hair asleep on the couch, “Hey!”

His eyes fluttered open as a smile formed, “Hey beautiful. All packed?”

“Yup. Are you still bringing me to the airport?”

He stretched as he yawned, “Yeah. Ya ready?”

“Don't have to leave for an hour.”

He smirked, “Oh yeah?”

“No. I'm not feeling so hot. I would avoid the leftovers in the fridge. I don't think they're settling well with me.”

“Ya can always push the date Ya leave out.”

She shook her head, “I'll be alright. Budge over and make room, I wanna nap for a bit before I have to leave.”

 

It was a month into winter meetings when Raven started to get concerned, “How long have you been like this?”

Selena looked at the laptop screen, “I don't know, a month, maybe two.”

“Maybe you should-“

“No. Nope, that can't happen.”

Raven snorted, “I don't think you have a choice. Do you want me to fly out?”

“Yes, don't tell Ni okay? Please? Don't tell Liam, don’t tell anyone. Grandpa’s press conference is tomorrow and Ben and I are meeting with the Yankees, Giants, and A’s. So if you fly in make it an evening flight.”

“I'll leave tonight and be there for the press conference tomorrow. Don’t worry about picking me up, I'll get a cab to the hotel.”

“Okay, then I'll see you later tonight.”

Selena was wringing her hands together as she sat on stage listening to her grandfather. Looking over at Raven she felt her stomach turn. Taking a breath she tried to focus on the situation. Hearing her name she stood and smiled as she walked up and hugged her grandfather. Standing in front of the podium she cleared her throat, “Taking over for my grandfather is such an honor. Being part of this organization is an honor. I grew up at Fenway Park, never missed a game unless I had school, and followed this team through thick and thin.” She smiled as the room filled with questions.

“Selena how does this affect your relationship with right fielder Niall Horan?”

She nodded, “It won't. My personal life and business are two very different things. Our relationship with not change any decisions that are made nor will it sway them.”

“So if Ben wants to trade him?”

“Mr. Cherington does what's best for this team. If that's what he chooses to do that's his decision. He has always taken my opinions into consideration and I don't think that will change.”

“Selena, how have things changed since your relationship started?”

She chuckled nervously, “Let's move on to something other than my relationship ship please.” It was twenty minutes later when her grandfather finally brought the press conference to an end. Leaving the venue with Raven she raced to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach, “I'm just nervous.”

“Right. I'm taking you back to the hotel. Your meeting with Ben isn't for another couple of hours. Get some rest, I'm going to run to the store.”

“I'm not pregnant Rave.”

“I hate to break it to you Len, but I think you might be. When was the last time you had your period?!”

“The week before the series.”

“That was?”

“Three. Months. Ago. But I've been super stressed. Winter meetings, knowing I’d miss Ni, I'm not surprised I haven't had my period.”

“Come on. I think you should just hang out today.”

“I can't! I've got too much to do today.”

“Selena, you're here for the next month. It's not going to kill you to miss three meetings.”

“Fine. I won't go to the first two, but I'm going to the meeting with Oakland. I want Ben to try and get Gomes back.”

“Deal. Let's go.”

 

“How's Lena feeling?” Liam asked his friend as he sat across from him at Jerry Remy’s Bar and Grill.

“She seems okay when I talk t’her. Why?”

“Oh. Raven went out there because she said she hasn't been feeling well.”

Niall looked up from his plate, “What? She hasn't said anything t’me.”

Liam just shrugged, “Then I wouldn’t worry too much. Probably some girl issue.”

“Yeah.” Was all Niall said as he made a note to talk to Selena about it later.

 

Raven and Selena were hanging out when the Skype call came in from Niall. Exchanging looks Selena put on a smile as she answered the call, the pregnancy test sitting on the bathroom counter, “Hey Ni.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't it be?”

“Met Li fer lunch. He told me that Rave went out there because Yer not feeling well.”

“I'm fine, really. Just tired.”

“Then come home?”

“I can't, you know that. I'm expected to be here for all the meetings. I can't leave, not now. I'm sure I'll be fine.”

“I can come out there if Ya need me t’.”

She shook her head, “I promise, I'm fine.” She heard her timer go off, “I have to go. I'll call you later okay?”

“If Ya don't m’flying out there meself.”

She smiled and shook her head, “I love you.”

He sat there for a minute shocked, this being the first time that they had exchanged those three words, “I love Ya too.”

Hanging up she ran to the bathroom, stomach in knots, “This is it.” Picking up the pregnancy test she squeezed her eyes closed, “I can't. You do it.”

Raven peeked over her friends shoulder and bit her lip as she saw the results.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well?!” Selena said breathlessly, her heart racing, “What does it say?!”

“It says…”

“Never mind!” She covered her ears, “I don't want to know!”

“Well then I'll tell you that you need a bigger apartment. Three bedroom would be sufficient enough I would think.”

Her blue eyes got wide, “No.”

“You're having a baby Selena.”

She felt her knees buckle, “Oh god I need to sit down.”

Raven helped her friend to the bed, “Are you sure you don't want to go home?”

“And do what?! Oh hey Ni, I'm pregnant, you're gonna be a dad! Oh, and yes, it was the day after the World Series.” She rolled her eyes, “No. I'm staying here. I'll just ease up on the meetings and find an OBGYN here for my first appointment. Niall won't need to know.”

“How do you explain the incredibly large baby bump that will be protruding from your stomach in about five months?”

“There's an easy solution to this.”

“That is?”

“I have to break up with him. I don't want him to think that this is something that he needs to drop his career for.”

“You think raising this baby is going to be easy alone? He deserves to know Len.”

She shook her head, “I can't risk the chance of him finding out. I can't risk the media finding out. You saw what they did to me this morning. Imagine if they found out about this.”

Raven sighed, “You're scared Len, if I was you I’d be scared too. This is a huge lifestyle adjustment. You're carrying a life in your body but can you really tell me that you would be okay with this baby growing up without its father?!”

“We’ll be fine. We've got my family, you, and my extended baseball family. I will of course make sure this baby knows who it's father is. It's father just can't know about it.”

“You're treading a slippery slope Selena. I just hope you know what you're doing. You don't think anyone will figure out its him?”

“Not if I start hanging out with other people. You and Rocky are literally my only two female best friends. Other than Melissa or even Kelli. But I don't want anyone to know. Promise me you won't tell Liam.” 

“I promise.”

“PROMISE ME. I asked you not to tell him I was sick and you did. Which is why Ni Skyped me.”

“Look Lena I PROMISE. But I don't like it.”

“You don't have to like it. You just have to do it.”

 

“Welcome back to Boston Jonny.” Selena said as she shook her friends hand, “I speak on behalf of all of the fans of Boston when I say it's great for you to be home.”

He hugged her and smiled, “I'm glad to be wearing a Sox uniform again.” He smiled at her, “You look different.”

She shrugged, “Too much Arizona sun in November.” She winked at him, “I will see you soon I'm sure.” Leaving the room she ran to the bathroom, rinsed her mouth out and walked back out, meeting Raven and Ben, “I'm fine. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Go grab some dinner and get some sleep. You look exhausted Lena. In fact, if you want to go home you know you can.”

She shook her head, “It's tradition. I'm here with you until at least Thanksgiving. Besides, aren't you meeting with Scott, the Cubs and Lester at the end of the week?”

Ben smiled, “You heard about that huh?”

“Ummm, duuuh. I'm the one that was against you sending him to Oakland to begin with! Remember?! You bet your ass I'm going to be the one there to help get him back.”

“Even if it costs you your boyfriend?”

“What?”

“Look, I want Lester back, we all do. But the Cubs have already reached out to me and they want Niall.”

“If that's what it takes, let's make it happen.”

“Have a safe trip home Selena.” Ben looked at Raven thoughtfully, “Take care of our girl okay?”

“I'm fine Ben. Stop treating me like a two year old. Hell if I had my way I'd be coming back. You just remember you call me the MINUTE you hear back about Jon got it?!”

“Yes ma'am!” He responded with a chuckle, “You'll be the first to know, and I've already put your boyfriend on alert. He knows there's a chance he's being traded.”

Selena nodded, “Alright. Im counting on you Cherington, we've got a World Series to defend next season.” Taking a breath she grabbed her duffle and made her way through security. Waiting for their plane to board she felt her phone vibrate, “Hey.”

“So I may be getting traded.”

“I know Ni. I was there.”

“If this goes through…”

“You and Louis go to Chicago and we get Lester. It's business Niall. We need another ace pitcher.”

“I know. I guess I just, I expected Ya t’be more upset.”

She exhaled, “I'm not happy about it, but I also need to make sure that my team is the best that they can be. Look, we'll talk when I get home okay?”

“Okay. I love Ya.”

“You too.” Hanging up she looked at Raven, “I can do this right?!”

Raven tried to give her a reassuring smile, “I know you can.”

 

It was the next day at the family Thanksgiving that Selena pulled her grandfather aside, “I need to talk to you grandpa.”

“Is everything okay?”

She shook her head, “I'm pregnant.”

“Selena that's-“

“Don't. It's Niall’s, he doesn't know and I don't want him to know.”

“Do you really think that's fair to him?”

“Right now I'm doing what's best for me. You and Raven are the only two that know.”

“How do you plan on hiding-Oooh, the Cubs trade.”

She nodded, “Ben called me this morning. All parties involved have agreed. Lester is coming back to Boston and Niall, Louis, and cash considerations are going to Chicago.”

“Do you love him?”

“It doesn't matter. This business, this organization, this is my family.”

John smiled at her, “Selena honey your love for him matters.”

“This is just the way it has to be grandpa. The baby will always know who it's father is. I will make sure of that.”

“Is this really what you want?”

She shook her head, “No. But it's what's best for him, me, and this unborn child.”

 

Niall was packing when Selena got home, “You got the call from Ben huh?”

He nodded, “Yeah. Looks like m’going t’Chicago with Louis.”

“You know this isn't personal right?”

“I know.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, “Where does this leave us?”

She sat down next to him, “Where do you want it to leave us?”

“Ya said Ya loved me. Did Ya mean it?”

She exhaled, “I did.”

He took her hand, “Do Ya think we could pull off a relationship with me in Chicago and you here?”

“I don't know Ni. Once the season starts my life is going to be wicked hectic. You know that, you've seen it. I'd hate for you to miss out on other opportunities.”

He squeezed her hand, “I do love Ya Selena. I just wish things had worked out differently.”

“Me too.” She wiped the tears from her eyes, “Good luck in Chicago Niall.”

“M’sure our paths will cross again.”

She smiled up at him as he continued to pack his stuff, “If it's meant to be it will be.” Standing she kissed his cheek, “Please let me know you, Louis, and Rocky have made it safely.”

“Thank Ya Selena.”

“You don't need to thank me Ni.”

“Thank Ya fer standing by me when no one else would.”

“Just because you're going to Chicago doesn't mean that I won't be keeping tabs on you.” She winked at him as she left the bedroom. With her heart in her chest and tears springing from her eyes she gripped the kitchen counter and began to silently sob as the overwhelming feeling of loneliness was beginning to sink in.

 

A week after Niall left Selena found herself at an OBGYN, the referral coming from Dustin’s wife Kelli. She was sitting in the waiting room, Raven at her side as she awaited for the nurse to call her name. With her hands wringing together she jumped as she heard her name. Grabbing Raven’s hand she followed the nurse to the back. After being weighed they were ushered into a room and left for the doctor. Selena stared out the window, her mind racing as she thought about what was about to change, what had already changed. She heard Raven say something that she didn't catch, “Hmmm?”

“I asked how you were feeling.”

She shrugged, “Alright I guess. Just ready to get this over with.”

“Have you talked to Nialler since he left?”

“We've texted a couple of times, but other than that no.”

“How are you feeling about that?”

“I have a gaping hole in my heart because I miss him. How do you think I feel?!”

“Selena Henry?”

She looked up to see the tall dark haired doctor come into the room with a smile, “That’d be me.”

He extended a hand, “Dr. Malik.” Looking at her file he continued to smile, “First baby?”

“Yeah.”

“Doing it alone oooor…”

Selena giggled as he looked in Raven’s direction, “Alone, Raven is my best friend. She's here for moral support.”

“Fantastic. Shall we get on with it then?”

“Yes please.”

“Alright, we’re going to get some questions answered, get you a due date and then we’ll send you down for a sonogram so you can see this sweet little bundle of joy and hear a heart beat. Sounds good yeah?”

“Sounds perfect.” They were headed down to get her sonogram when her phone rang. 

Handing it to Raven she made herself comfortable at the table, her eyes bulging as she heard the words ‘Hey Niall’ come from her best friend. Lifting her head she mouthed the words, “HANG UP!”

“She's in the bathroom right now Ni. Do you want me to have her call you back? Okay, will do.” Hanging up she slipped the phone back in Selena's purse, “He just wanted to let you know he and Louis found a place. He wanted to Skype with you later so you could see it.” She eyed her friend cautiously, “He knows you're broken up right?”

“Yes.”

“Alright ladies, let's see this baby shall we?”

 

By the time Selena walked out she found out she was due on June twenty-third, she was three months alone, and the baby has a good steady heartbeat. With a card for her next appointment in her hand she and Raven left the office and went out for lunch. 

 

With winter meetings over, it was now time for spring training. Selena was now five months pregnant and after another two trips to the doctor and another sonogram it was discovered with 99% accuracy that Selena was pregnant with a bouncing baby girl. Packing her duffle bag she sighed as she heard Raven come into the apartment, “Down the hall!”

“So you're going.”

“Yes. The doc cleared me, said I'm fine up until seven months. The baby is healthy and so am I. I'm going to spring training.”

“So your parade of guys?”

“Clearly don't need it. I've been avoiding the paparazzi. No one knows I'm pregnant.”

“Not yet. You're lucky you still haven't started showing yet.”

She shrugged, “Good genes.” She tossed in another tee shirt, “You're coming with me right?”

“Watching you handle the paps at five months pregnant. You're gonna eat them alive.”

“Not if I can avoid them. I'm leaving the day before everyone else. They won't know I'm there.”

“And when you get there?”

“I hang out with my usual crew.”

“During the season?”

“Owners box.”

“You really have this planned out don't you?”

She nodded, “Have to. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta finish packing and we’ve got a flight to catch tomorrow morning.”

 

Raven came home and sighed, collapsing on the couch she heard her boyfriend moving around the kitchen, “What are you doing?”

“How's Lena?”

“Fine. Ready for the season to start.”

“How's she feeling?”

“Good.”

“How far along is she?”

“Five months but-“ she stopped mid sentence and covered her mouth, “Oh fuck.”

“I figured it out. I'm not stupid you know.”

“I know, I was just…I was sworn to secrecy.”

He chuckled and sat down next to Raven, “You kept it a secret, I just figured it out. I take it Ni doesn't know.”

“No and he can't. She doesn't want him to.”

“He keeps asking me about her. Apparently she stopped talking to him.”

Raven sighed and curled up into her boyfriends arms, “You know how this time of year is for her. Not to mention doctors appointments. She's busy.”

“I know. Also know he misses her.”

“As she does him.”

He kissed the top of her head, “Is it a boy or girl?”

“Girl.” She buried her face into the crook of his neck, “I leave with her tomorrow morning. She's flying to Fort Myers before everyone else to avoid paparazzi.”

“She really thinks this is going to work doesn't she? What happens when someone sees her and asks?”

“It's no ones business but hers.”

“And Niall's.”

She kissed his jaw, “Niall’s daughter will know who her daddy is. Selena will make sure of that.”

“But she’ll never meet her or him her. When he finds out, and he will, he's going to be beyond pissed. You know that right?”

“She’ll have to cross the bridge when and if it comes.”

 

Selena and Raven boarded the plane. With headphones on she turned her phone onto airplane mode and hit shuffle, closing her eyes she curled up and tried to sleep. She was nudged awake by Raven, her eyes fluttering open, “Check in and sleep. In exactly that order.”

“You haven't eaten yet. Food, check in and sleep.”

She glared at her friend, “M’not hungry.”

“I don't care. You're eating.”

Exiting the plane and making their way through the airport they met Jackie outside with a smile, “Junior!”

“Henry!” He hugged her and grabbed her duffle bag, “Another short trip this year huh?”

“Yeah, unfortunately. Gotta spend more time in the office.” She lied as she slid in, “To the hotel!”

“No. Food. Jackie, can you swing by the nearest Dunkin. Our girl here needs breakfast.”

He nodded and chuckled, “Will do.” 

After stopping for breakfast and a smoothie, and avoiding Jackie’s questions about the lack of coffee, Selena found herself curled up in bed, the television in the background gently lulling her back to sleep.

 

Raven went to check on her best friend at around noon. Having spent the day at Jet Blue Park with Jackie and the handful of other guys that showed up early, she was tired of sitting in the sun, “I'll be back later. I'm gonna go check on Lena.” Making her way to the hotel and the room they were sharing she walked in to find Selena fast asleep in bed. Walking over to nudge her awake she noticed the tears streaming down her face, Niall’s name whimpers from her lips, “Oh Len, I knew you'd regret this decision.” With a sigh she nudged her friend, “Hey sleepy head. Hungry?”

Selena opened her eyes and sniffled, “No.”

“Wanna talk about your dream?”

“No.”

“You wanna go down to the park? Some of the guys are looking for you.”

She sat up and shook her head, “No.”

“Is no the word of the day?”

Selena poured and then smiled, “No.” Grabbing the remote she changed the channel, “Oooh Step Brothers!”

“I'm ordering us lunch.”

“Nachos, and chocolate milk please!”

“Nachos aren't lunch!”

“I Uh, I have something to tell you.”

“Liam knows doesn't he?”

Raven nodded, “He guessed.”

“I figured. I need to tell the rest of the team, but I wanted to wait until after spring training. He isn't going to-“

“No. He won't tell Ni. But he, like the rest of us think you should.”

“Yes well, that's not happening.” She slid from the bed, “I'm going to shower.” Pulling out a pair of yoga pants and a tee shirt she went into the bathroom, shut the door and turned on the shower. Stepping in she closed her eyes and tried desperately to wash the dream from her memory.

Raven picked up the phone, ordering them lunch she changed the channel and sighed as she flipped to ESPN and saw Niall on the screen, “Lovely. Their televising his press conference.” Hearing the shower shut off she tried to change it before the door swung open.

“No, leave it.” Selena came out and sat on the end of the bed, drying her brunette hair with a towel, she sighed, “I keep dreaming about him. About us, what it would've been like if I had told him.”

“You miss him don't you?”

“I've missed him since the day we put him up for the trade.” She stood as she heard the knock on the door, “Lunch?” Opening it she smiled, “Thank god, I'm starved.”

 

Her three weeks spent in Fort Myers went by quickly, avoiding the raised eyebrows with her choice of clothing, opting for yoga pants or sweats instead of her usual jeans, tanks and tee shirts she was stopped by a small group of guys, “Can I help you?”

Mike Napoli smiled at her, “We know you're pregnant Selena. All of us do.”

“Fabulous for you. If you'll excuse me, I'm hungry and I need to pack.”

“Will you at least tell us if it's a boy or a girl?”

“Girl. Can I go now?” She rolled her eyes as they all stepped in for a group hug, “Oh Christ you guys! Get off me!”

 

Opening day found Selena seven months pregnant, her stomach beginning to swell, skin beginning to glow. Sneaking down to the tunnels she texted Jackie to make sure everyone was presentable before she walked in. Pushing the door open she rolled her eyes and smiled as she heard the yells from some of the guys, “Knock it off assholes.” She giggled, “Just came down to say good luck today.”

“You're staying to watch the game right?” 

She smiled up at David, “Course I am. I'll just be up in the owners box instead of the stands. I just can't risk it.” She was met by silence, “No I'm not telling him. Y’all need to stop looking at me like that.” She sighed, “I'm gonna go. Good luck out there guys.” Looking at Lester she giggled, “In Lester we trust.” Leaving she met Raven, “I'm headed to the box. You coming?”

“Have you seen the schedule?”

“Yes. Well, part of it. Why?”

“We’re playing Interleague this season.”

“Okay and?” 

“We play the Cubs at home in two weeks.” Raven watched the color drain from her best friends face, “Len?”

“What?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just deciding how I'm going to avoid that game is all.”

 

Niall smiled as he saw the schedule, his mind racing at the thought of seeing Selena again, on her home turf where she couldn't ignore him.


	7. Chapter 7

“You sure you're not going to come?”

Selena nodded her head, “I'm just gonna watch the game in my sweats from the comfort of my own home I think.”

“He knows where you live. You remember that right?”

She shrugged, “I can pretend to not be home.”

“You don't think he’ll stick around?”

“I’m sure you and Li can distract him and Louis enough that he won't even think about me.”

 

“Is Lena coming t’the game tonight?”

Liam shrugged, “Dunno.”

“What do Ya mean Ya don't know?! Yer still dating Raven right?”

“Yes.”

“Then she'd know.”

The Wolverhampton native just sighed, “I don't know if she's coming Ni. She's been spending a lot of time in the office and down in Pawtuckett for the move.”

“Oh. Well I'll just look fer her in the stands then.”

Liam tried to give the Irishman a reassuring smile, “Yeah, do that.”

 

Rocky pounded on the door to Selena's apartment. After not seeing her through two innings Raven had finally spilled the beans and told her where her best friend could be found, “Selena Henry! If you don't open this door right now I'm kickin it in!”

Muting the game Selena managed to get up from the chair and waddle to the door, sighing as she unlocked the top lock, “You have to promise to say that you never saw me. Got it?”

“Len, what is going on?!”

“You have to promise me Rock, before I open the door.”

Sighing impatiently the red head finally caved, “Fine. I was never here and never saw you. Now open the goddamn door!”

Exhaling she unlocked the knob and opened the door. Staying behind it she watched Rochelle enter facing the kitchen, “Don't freak out okay?”

“What in the hell is going-“ Rochelle turned and just stared at Selena, unable to finish her sentence.

“Ummm, hi.”

Taking a step closer Rochelle took in the look of her friend. Still petite, still brunette, still wearing glasses, and yet…”It looks like you have a beach ball shoved up your shirt Selena.”

“Ummm that would be because I'm oh, I dunno, pregnant.”

“Since when?!”

“Since seven months ago.”

“I'm going to ask you a question and you can't get mad at me okay?”

“Yes Niall is the father and no, he doesn't know.”

“Would explain why you aren't at the game.”

“Also, it's why you can't say you saw me.” She saw Rochelle raise a brow, “I'm serious Rock, he can't know. I don't want him to know.”

“Can I-“

“NO! You can't tell Louis! He’ll tell Ni.”

“You knew before he was traded. Was this why you were okay with it?!”

“I found out while I was in Arizona yes, and yes. It's why I was okay with him being traded.”

“Jesus Christ Lena, you're going to do this by yourself?”

“Yeah. I can do it. I've got my family beside me, plus the guys on the team. Kelli and Farrah have both been awesome with helping me cope and with what's coming up.”

“Are you staying here?”

“I figured I'd stay here for at least a year. I'll start looking when she's about six months old. I already have an idea of where I want to go anyway.”

“She? You're having a girl?”

Selena nodded, “Yeah.”

“Does she have a name yet?”

“No, not yet. Knowing me she won't until I see her for the first time.”

Rochelle smiled at her friend, “Congratulations Selena.”

“Thanks.” She smiled back at her, “I know it's a big secret to keep but I've been avoiding the media like the plague. Doing most of my work from home, and I've been up in the owners box for games.”

Rochelle gasped, “You're sitting with the stuffy people?!”

“Yes,” She replied with a giggle, “I'm sitting with the stuffy people.”

Feeling her phone vibrate the red head looked at her friend, “That's Louis wondering where I am. We should make Skype a regular thing, or something. I miss you and I know Louis and Ni do too.” She laughed as she saw her friends face, “They don't need to see the bump, just your face.”

Smiling and giggling Selena heard Rochelle’s phone go off, “You should probably get that before Louis thinks you were kidnapped by Nap or something.”

Pulling out her phone she rolled her eyes, “I'm on my way.”

“Where are you woman?!”

“I had to go see John. Time got away with me. Where are you?!”

“Waiting for you out front. If you want to spend time with John go for it. Ni’s looking for Lena. Was she up in the owners box?”

Rochelle looked at her friend, “No. John told me she was in Pawtucket for the week.”

“Shit. Alright, I'll let him know. You tell that man that his granddaughter is avoiding is okay?”

She giggled, “Will do love, I'll see you at the hotel in a few hours.” Hanging up the phone she looked at her friend, “Well, you've got me for a couple of hours. We've got lots to catch up on.”

 

It was three hours later when Raven showed up with Liam, Jackie, and Melissa in tow. Selena yawned and rolled her eyes, “I need to go to bed.”

Raven looked at Rochelle, “Lou know who you're with?”

“He thinks I'm with John. I was asked to say mum about where I was. So I did. Which reminds me, I should get going.” She hugged her friend, “I'll Skype with you soon okay?”

“I hope so. I'll keep you in the loop with baby news. Deal?”

“Perfect. Get some sleep. I take it you won't be at tomorrow's game either?”

Selena shrugged, “Depends on how I'm feeling. I'll text you and let you know.”

After another hour of yawning Selena finally managed to kick everyone but Raven out, “You don't have to stay with me you know.”

The brunette pulled out the couch, “I know. I'm here because I want to be here for you.”

“You can be here for me and still live at home you know. I'm sure your boyfriend misses you.”

She shrugged, “Eh. He understands why I stay here. We spend enough time together that we don't need to be together every waking moment.”

Selena snorted, “Go home. I'll be fine.”

She snapped the sheet into place, “No. Now quit arguing with me and go to bed. We've got shopping to do in the morning.”

 

Niall was sitting across from the park, his eyes trained on Gate B. Something that Louis said to him didn't sit well. Sure he'd heard the rumor that the Sea Dogs were moving to Providence, but he couldn't put his finger on it, it just didn't add up. Looking down at his watch he sat and waited for a few more minutes as he searched for Selena, his heart racing to see just a glimpse of her again. Finally he felt his phone vibrate, his alarm going off to remind him to go stretch with the rest of the team. With one more glimpse his heart nearly stopped as he saw the profile of a women who looked almost exactly like the love of his life. They were the same height, wore their hair the same way, the difference? This woman looked to be very pregnant. Pulling out his phone he pulled up Selena's number and tapped call, watching with baited breath to see if the woman picked up the phone. When he got her voicemail he finally caved and turned around, heading back towards Pizzeria Uno to meet up with a group of the guys.

Selena felt a pair of eyes on her, it was when her phone rang that she realized it was Niall. Not picking up her phone she continued to walk, letting out a breath of relief as she made it inside and up to the owners box. Settling as best she could she jumped when she heard her name, the baby kicking her in the ribcage, “Shit!”

“Lena, are you alright? I wasn't expecting to see you here.”

“I'm fine grandpa, just got kicked in the ribs.” Taking a few deep breaths she smiled as she felt his hand on top of hers, “I wasn't expecting to be here but alas, here I am.”

“Well I for one am pleasantly surprised. Does Niall know?”

She laughed, “No! He thinks I'm in Rhode Island right now. Hence the reason I'm hiding here.”

“So you still haven't told him.”

She sighed, “Maybe I should just go home.”

“No don't go. Look, I'm sorry. I know why you're doing what you're doing. But I don't like it.”

“Take a number, there's quite a long list of people who constantly tell me the same thing.”

“When's your next appointment?”

“Next week. Seven months down, two to go.”

“Does she have a name yet?”

“Nope.”

“Have you given any thought to it?”

“Nope.”

“You're gonna wait it out huh?”

“That was my plan.” She rearranged herself again, “Any chance I could watch this game in peace?”

 

The next two months were a complete whirlwind for Selena. Between games, dodging the media, planning for baby Henry, and baseball business she was ready for this baby to get here. She was waddling around the owners box, taking her seat she stared down at the field. Feeling someone's arm brush against hers she smiled as she saw Raven sit next to her, “I miss my old seats.”

“There's still time.”

Selena snorted, “No. Not on your life.”

“Awwwww c’mon! Samuels misses you.”

“Yeah right.”

“It's true, he told me so himself.” She giggled and then stopped as she saw her friend wince, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I've been getting Braxton Hicks for the last month or so. It'll go away.”

“You sure?”

Breathing deep she nodded, “Yeah.”

 

It was the bottom of the seventh when Selena felt it, “Shit.”

“What's going on? Are you okay?”

She shook her head, “Water broke.”

“Any contractions?”

“No, not yet.”

“Are you going to call your doctor?”

“After Sweet Caroline.” She winced, “Oh shit.”

“Contraction?”

“Yes!”

“I'm getting your grandfather and we’re going to the hospital.”

“No! After Sweet Caroline!”

The minute the song was over Raven was practically dragging Selena from her seat. With John right behind them they headed to her SUV, “Lets get her inside quick.” Once Selena was loaded into the car they headed to the hospital. After checking in and getting her settled Raven called Liam, “Hey babe.”

“Is everything okay?! When you didn't meet me and I couldn't get a hold of you I worried.”

“I'm fine. Selena's in labor so I'm going to stay with her. Well, she asked me too anyway.”

“Where's John?”

“He was making her crazy.” Raven giggled, “So she made him leave. Right now she's only two centimeters dilated, so I don't know how much longer it's going to be.”

“Do you want me to come to the hospital?”

“If you want to. Can you start the phone tree and let everyone know? I know it was requested.”

He chuckled, “Yeah. Does Rocky know yet?”

“She's my next call after I go check on Lena. I'll see you soon yeah?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Hanging up the phone Raven went back into the room, “How you holding up?!”

“It just hurts.” Selena took a breath, “Can you have the nurse get the tub ready for me? I want to soak and I'm hoping that it'll help ease the pain.”

“Will do. Liam is starting the phone tree and I'm about to call Rock.”

“Thanks Rave.”

She made her way to the nurses station, “Hi. Who do I talk to about having a tub set up for my friend Selena?”

“I'll take care of her.”

Raven smiled at the petite woman, “Thank you. She's in room two ten.” Pulling out her phone she dialed Rochelle’s number, giggling as she heard her friends sleepy tone, “Louis wearing you out?”

“Is it time?”

“Yup! Our Selena is having a baby.”

“Can I tell Lou now?”

“Nope. No can do! He’ll tell Niall and that's the last thing we need right now. Just stay put okay? I'll keep you updated.”

With two taps of her fingers Rochelle smiled, “Too late, just booked my flight. I'll come up with something to tell Louis but I'll be there in about six hours. I'll cab it to the hospital and stay with Selena when she goes home.”

“Shifts lady, we’ll take shifts.”

Laughing Rochelle just smiled, “Yes. Shifts.”

 

It took less than an hour for the waiting room to fill with Red Sox players and families as they awaited any news at all from Raven about Selena. It was an hour later before Raven came out to address the large group of people, “Thanks for coming guys. I know it means a lot to Selena that you're here.”

“How's mama to be doin?”

She smiled at Jackie, “She's hanging in there. In a lot of pain right now. Four centimeters dilated right now. That's two more than she was when I had Liam call everyone. Slow and steady progress. She's in the tub right now and that seems to help. I don't know how much longer it's going to be so if you guys wanna go home I'll have Li call you after she's here.”

“She have a name yet?” Dustin asked with a smile.

Raven giggled, “Still no name yet.”

Mike stood and walked towards her, “If it's all the same to you I don't know about anyone else but I'm going to hang out.”

Raven nodded, “That's just fine with me Nap. I'll let you guys know when stuff changes.” 

Making her way back to the room she smiled at her best friend, “I'm pretty sure every member of the team and then some is here.”

“Rock here yet?”

She shook her head, “Flight doesn't land for another five hours.”

“DID I MISS IT?! DID I MISS IT?!” Rochelle yelled as she burst into the room, “Is she here yet?!”

“NO! Do you need to yell?!” Selena spit through gritted teeth, body spasming with another contraction.

“Sorry!” She whispered. She looked at Raven, “So, how's it going?” 

Raven heard her friend growl, “Let's go out to the hallway before she claws your eyes out.” Leaving the room she smiled at her friend, “She's now seven centimeters dilated but the baby seems to be where she should be. She's not breech which is good.” 

“You the only one she's allowing into the room?”

“Liam, myself, and Jackie have been rotating shifts.”

“Is the whole team here?!”

Raven nodded, “Yeah. They've all refused to leave.” 

“I'll just go wait with the guys then.”

“What did you tell Louis?”

“Family emergency.”

“He was okay with that?!”

She shrugged, “Didn't really give him much choice in the matter to be honest. I just left.” 

“Hey Rocky.” Jackie said with a smile, “I'm going to go ahead and take my shift. Melissa is on her way to help out with what she can.”

Raven just nodded, “Alright. I'll go let her know.”

“You and Liam should go get something to eat with Rocky. By the sounds of things I don't think baby Henry is coming any time soon.”

“Yeah, I'll go talk to her real quick.” Stepping back into the room with Jackie she smiled at her best friend, “I'm gonna go get a bite to eat with Li and Rock. Jackie's gonna sit with you and Melissa is on her way here to help with anything you need.”

Selena nodded and then cringed in pain, “Okay. Just don't go far.”

Walking over she took her friends hand, squeezing it, “I won't. I promise.”

 

Three hours after that Raven exited the room with a smile on her face, “It's official. We now have a new member of the Red Sox organization!”

“WHATS HER NAME?!” They all yelled in unison.

Raven just giggled, “Her name is Caroline Teagan Henry. She is seven pounds fifteen ounces and twenty-one inches long.”

“Can we see her?!”

Nodding Raven smiled, “She's bundled up in the nursery but follow me. You can see her through the window.”

“How's Lena?”

“She's doing okay. She's getting cleaned up and helped back into bed. She won't be ready for visitors until tomorrow.” She smirked, “Just kidding! I can bring you guys in one at a time in about an hour.” So she did, Jackie first, followed by Dustin, Mike, and so on until Jon Lester and his wife Farrah entered.

Selena looked up at her friends with a smile, “Hey.”

Farrah smiled, “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted.” She smiled wide as she looked down at the bundle she held in her arms, “But she was worth it.” Looking back up at her friends she extended her arms, “Do you want to hold her?” Handing her first to Farrah who then passed her to Jon she just stared, “I didn't know I was capable of loving another human being this much.”

Jon chuckled as he looked down at the sleeping newborn, “It's pretty amazing isn't it?” He handed Caroline back to Selena, “She's beautiful Lena.”

“Thanks.” She responded as she kissed the top of Caroline’s head. Yawning she sat up and placed the baby in her mobile bassinet, “Thank you guys for being here. It means a lot to me.” 

Hugging them both she watched them leave the room, leaving her to sit with her newborn child and best friend, “She's such a mix of me and Ni. It blows me away.”

“Do you want me to bring her to the nursery so you can get some sleep?”

“Would you? I'm exhausted.”

Standing she hugged her friend, “You did amazing Lena. I'm super proud of you. Do you want me to stay the night?”

“No. Go home to your boyfriend. I'm sure he misses you.”

“As long as you're sure. I'll be back first thing tomorrow okay?”

“Thanks for being here Rave. I know none of this has been easy on you or Liam. It means more to me than either of you will ever know.”

“You're my best friend Lena, this is what friends do. Get some sleep.” She giggled as she tucked her best friend in, “Do you want me to plug your phone in and turn your iTunes on shuffle?”

Selena nodded as her eyes fluttered closed, with an exhale she was fast asleep.

Raven smiled as she hit shuffle, wheeling Caroline out to the nurses station she placed a kiss atop the little girls hairy head, “Goodnight precious.” Meeting Liam in the waiting room she placed her hand into his, “Where's Rock?”

“At Lena’s making sure everything's ready for when she comes home.”

With a sleepy smile she placed her head against his arm, “Love you Li.”

“Love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

The first year of Caroline’s little life went by like a blur for Selena. Shortly after they both went home she found herself packing up and moving closer yet to the ballpark. With the help of family and friends she was moved in and unpacked in a week. Rocky went back to Chicago, reassuring Louis that everything was fine, coming up with a story about one of her cousins to pacify his questions. Selena and Rocky made time to Skype, usually while Caroline was napping so as to avoid questions from Louis and Niall. Avoiding the media was tricky, but she managed to do it. Now having her own office, there was a space set up for Caroline, that way Selena could bring her to work with her. Caroline’s first birthday went off without a hitch, spoiled rotten as Selena knew she would be. Shortly after her birthday Raven and Liam got engaged, and Selena was asked to be maid of honor and Caroline to be flower girl. As for little Caroline knowing her daddy? By the age of one and a half she could spot him out of a lineup. Having been to at least three games in Chicago, (Niall unknowing of course) and a couple in New York as they played the Mets, Selena made sure that her daughter knew what a great man and player her dad was. 

 

It was two weeks before Liam and Ravens wedding and a week before Caroline’s second birthday as the aunt and niece pair entered the bridal shop for their last fitting. As the waited in the shop Caroline's eyes lit up as she saw a man with blonde hair walking in their direction, “DADA!”

Ravens eyes got wise as she saw Niall walking down the sidewalk, “Hey Teag, take a look at this!” Raven tried to distract her niece with something on her phone. She and Liam often referred to their niece by her middle name, neither of them really knowing why.

“No! DADA!” The little brunette yelled with her hands now on the glass.

Inwardly Raven cringed as she saw Niall staring at the little girl. Waving and smiling her heart dropped as he waved and walked inside, “Hey Ni.”

“Hey Rave.” He looked at the little girl with bright blue eyes and smiled, “And who is this?! Is she yours and Liam's?!”

“Uh no. Not ours, this is Teagan,” she lied. Well, not exactly. “Family friends daughter.”

Niall raised a brow as he got a better look at the little girl. The more he actually looked at her, the more Selena he could see in her, “Right.” He extended his hand to her, “’Ello Teagan, m’Niall.”

“DADADADADA!” Caroline squealed at him, standing she extended her hands, “Uppies dada!”

Raven cleared her throat, “She calls everyone dada.”

He wanted to believe Raven, he did, but something about this little girl felt like him, “How's Selena?”

“She's good. She's coming by the end of the week for her final fitting.”

“Liam mentioned she was Yer maid of honor.”

“Yup, as you are his best man.”

“And is little Teagan in the wedding?”

Raven nodded, “Yeah, flower girl.”

“Well, m’sure she’ll look adorable in her dress.” He put the little girl down, watching with wide eyes as she stood there now with her hand in a fist. Looking over at Raven he asked, “Who's kiddo is this again?”

“You wouldn't know them. It's a family friend of mine from college.” She prayed he bought the story. Looking over at the little pigtailed girl she wanted to die as she saw her hand balled up in a fist, Niall’s doing the same. 

Leaning in he poked the little girls belly, her squeal of laughter resonating in his ear drums. Raven could lie to him all she wanted but he KNEW that this little girl named Teagan was his and Selena’s. Clearing his throat he smiled, “Was nice t’see Ya Rave. Nice t’meet Ya Teagan.”

“DADA!” 

He chuckled as the little girl hugged him, “I've got t’get t’me own fitting. I'll see ya at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night.” Bidding the girls fair well he instantly texted Liam as he left, ‘We need to talk.’ ‘About?’ ‘Teagan.’

After the fitting Raven brought Caroline to Selena's office, “Hey.”

“Hey!” She responded as she looked over her laptop, “How'd it go?”

“Good. Teag and I are all set for the wedding.”

Selena smiled, “Awesome!” Standing she giggled as the little toddler ran to her moms arms, “Hey cutie! How was your time with Auntie?!”

“Saw dada!”

Her eyes widened, “Saw who?”

“Yeah we ran into Ni while we were waiting.” When Selena didn't say anything she continued, “Our little leprechaun here squealed and lit up when she saw him walking towards us.”

“Did she-“

“Call him dada? Yeah. I covered, told him she calls everyone that, not sure he bought it though.”

“He made her laugh didn't he?”

“Yeah, and they both did the fist thing. I think it's time for you to just come clean with him Lena.”

“Mama, where's papa?”

“In his office love. Do you want to go see him?” 

“YEEEEES!” She yelled with a smile, “See Papa!!”

Hiking the toddler up onto her hip she looked at Raven, “Don't move. I'll be right back.” Depositing Caroline with her grandfather she ran back to her office, shutting the door behind her, “Shit! Shit! SHIT!”

“Relax, I think he bought my story.”

“But what if he didn't?!”

“Then I think it's time he know the truth. Are you bringing her to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night?”

“No, Jessa was going to watch her for me.”

“Good. If he didn't buy my story then you two will need time to talk.”

 

The second Liam saw Niall he cringed, “What's up?”

“What can Ya tell me about a little lass with brunette hair, blue eyes, called Teagan?”

He gulped, “I can tell you that she turns two next week and that she is a family friends daughter.”

“Funny, that's what Raven told me when I saw her earlier.”

“When did you see Raven?”

“When I went t’get me tux. I walked in t’say hi and Teagan looked at me with wide blue eyes and called me dada.”

“She calls everyone that.”

“Also what Raven said.”

“Then why are you asking me?”

“Because I'm wondering which one of the two of Ya is gonna break first.”

“Why would we? She's a friends daughter.”

“Because she balls her hand into a fist like me, and when she laughs she sounds like me. Not t’mention she's the spitting image of Selena. She's mine isn't she?”

 

Selena shut herself in her office once Raven left. Pulling out her phone she pulled up her contacts and tapped on the number before she talked herself out of it. Three rings in her heart leapt as she heard the all too familiar voice on the other end, “Hey.”

“Selena?”

“You expecting someone else?”

He chuckled, “No. Sittin here with Li right now. What's up?”

She took a breath, “Can you come down to the office? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah I'll be there shortly.” Hanging up the phone Niall looked at his best friend, “Looks like Selena needs t’talk t’me about something.” Grabbing the keys to his rental he left the apartment and made his way to the Red Sox offices. 

Selena exhaled as she looked around her office, eyes landing on the blown up copy of a picture of herself and Niall, a picture that Raven had taken of them together on their first official date. Hearing a knock on her door she jumped, opening it she instantly relaxed as her grandfather stood there with Caroline in his arms, “Hey little love!” She looked at the elderly man in front of her, “Ni’s on his way here.”

“I'm proud of you Lena.”

“Don't be proud of me yet, I haven't told him yet.” Gathering Caroline in her arms she kissed her daughters cheek, giggling as she saw the Cubs jersey with his last name on it paired with her pink tool skirt, “What happened in papas office huh? That's not what you were wearing when I gave him to you.”

John chuckled, “Raven called me and told me she ran into Niall. I had hoped that you would call him.”

“So you thought putting her in a CUBS jersey was smart to do?”

He laughed, “What are they going to do? Fire me? She has plenty of Red Sox wardrobe, I thought it might be nice if she had something that reminded her of her daddy.”

Hearing the elevator doors she cleared her throat, “I'll let you know how it goes.” Ushering him down the hall she went back into her office, placing Caroline in her pack and play she jumped as she heard a knock on the door, “Come on in.”

“DADADADADA!” Caroline squealed as she stood and jumped, “Mama! Dada!”

Niall chuckled as he walked into the room, “She looked t’much like ya t’not be yers.”

Selena blushed, “I get that a lot.”

“She's got a bit of her da in her too from what I've seen.”

Selena nodded, “More than you'd think.”

Walking over he scooped the little girl up in his arms, “Hey Teagan.”

Selena raised a brow, “Her names Caroline. Middle name is Teagan. I don't know why Liam and Raven insist on calling her by her middle name. Makes me crazy.”

He chuckled, “Yer mum did good with Yer name didn't she?”

“Had to keep a bit of her Irish heritage didn't I?”

He parked himself opposite Selena, “Why didn't Ya tell me?”

“Would you have willingly left me here and gone to Chicago if you'd known? No. You would have left your career and you know I couldn't let you do that.”

“Wasn't Yer decision t’make Lena.”

She sighed, “I did what I felt was right.”

“By keeping me in the dark? Making it so I'd never know she existed?”

“She knows who you are Niall, she has since the day she was born.”

“How?! It's not like you've ever come t’Chicago t’watch me play.”

She cleared her throat, “Car, how many times have you seen your daddy play?”

“FIVE!”

She looked at Niall, “Do we watch daddy when we're home too?”

“YES! Daddy's on the tv!!”

“How did I not…Rocky.”

“She was there the day Caroline was born. As were Raven and Liam, well, and the rest of the guys.”

He just sat there holding his daughter close, his eyes trained on Selena, “She's been t’Chicago?”

“Three games there and a couple in New York.” Her heart was still in her chest as she waited for him to lash out at her, to be angry at her for not telling him he had a daughter. “Did you even notice what my grandfather put on her.”

He looked down and then cackled as he saw his number and name on her jersey, “Did he buy it fer her?”

“Yeah.”

“Do Ya still live in the same place?”

She shook her head, “Had to move. There was no way that I could raise Caroline in the small one bedroom apartment. So when she was about six months old we moved closer to Fenway. As you can see there's a spot set up for her hear and in the owners box at the park. It's too loud for her in the stands right now, and before you ask, she was wearing ear protection at your games.”

“How long did Ya plan on keeping her from me?”

“I don't know Ni.”

“Did it bother Ya even a little bit?”

She nodded, “Every single day since the day I found out and didn't say anything. It breaks my heart when I look at her and catch glimpses of you, or when she starts laughing and she throws her head back and cackles.” She took a breath, “Everyone told me to tell you. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I was afraid of what you'd say.”

“I've always wanted kids. Granted not when I was twenty-one, but we could've worked through it together, as a couple.”

She smiled at him softly, “You’re not mad at me?” 

“Honestly m’not sure what I am right now. M’gobsmacked Ya didn't say nothing, but at the same time I'm not even sure how I woulda reacted.” He stood up and placed the now sleeping child into her playpen, “All I know right now is that I have a two year old daughter and I'm overwhelmed.”

“It's a lot to take in.” She stood and walked toward the Irishman, “I'm so sorry Niall.” She wanted to stand closer to him, to wrap herself around his body, bury her face into his chest and sob for his forgiveness. But she didn't, feeling as though he'd push her away, “Where does this leave things Ni?”

“I dunno Selena. I wish I did but I don't.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Thanks for watching her for me Jessa.”

“It's not a problem Ms. Henry.”

Selena smiled, “Selena. Just Selena.”

The petite girl with raspberry hair smiled at her, “It's not a problem Selena, Caroline and I will be fine for a few hours.”

“Great. She takes a bath around seven, in bed by eight with a story. I've already fed her, but if she gets hungry she can have some applesauce or animal crackers. If you need anything from me don't hesitate to call me. I'll have my cell phone on.” With one last kiss to Caroline’s head she left the apartment and headed to the church for the rehearsal. Pulling into the lot she exited only to hear her name, turning she spotted Niall headed towards her, “Hey.”

“I was hoping I could maybe spend some time with me daughter while m’in town.”

She nodded, “Absolutely. Just text me when you'll be there to get her and I'll make sure she's ready and has everything she needs.”

“How about tomorrow at ten? I'll keep her until Ya get out of work.”

“Sounds good. I'll make sure she's ready. Just pick her up and drop her off at the office.”

“Will that work fer Ya the next couple of weeks?”

“Course. I usually take her to the games on Saturday if the boys are playing at home. But if you want her during the day on the weekend I can text you the schedule.”

“That'd be great.”

“Alright.” She smiled at him, her heart beginning to race at the thought of being able to spend some time with Niall. It was only when her smile wasn't returned that her heart fell a little. Even though she knew he had every right to be mad at her, deep down she had hoped that he would at least try to understand why she did what she did. She watched him walk by her without another word. Following behind him she entered the building, “I'm surprised the place hasn't collapsed with the two of us in it.” 

Raven giggled, “You know, Li and I were talking about that on the way here.” She hugged her friend, “How are things going with Niall?”

She shrugged, “He's upset, which is understandable. He asked to spend the next couple of weeks with Caroline.”

“What did you say?!”

“Yes of course.” Selena heard the wedding planner yelling for everyone to get ready, “We’ll talk later.” To say that the rehearsal was awkward was an understatement. No matter how many times she or someone else tried to lighten Niall's mood it was shot down. Once the planner was content that things would run smoothly everyone sat down to dinner. Selena sat to the right of Raven and Niall to the left of Liam, neither one of them speaking to each other unless they were forced to. Catching a glimpse of Raven staring at her Selena turned to her friend, “What?”

“Is whatever going on between you and Niall going to be a problem at the wedding?”

“No. Why would you think that?”

“Neither one of you is even speaking to one another.”

“I tried Rave, he's mad at me.” She sighed and sipped her drink, “I'm not going to be able to fix it.”

“Well be civil at the very least.”

“This is civil.” 

“Have you thought about who you're going to bring as your date yet?”

Selena shrugged, “I have a couple of ideas, but I haven't made a decision.”

“Who are you thinking about?”

“Either Masterson or Kelly.”

“Justin's the better choice.”

“Agreed. Which is why I called him first.” She saw Liam looking at her, “Now what?!”

“You're bringing Justin to the wedding?”

“That was my plan. Problem?”

Liam raised a brow and shook his head, “Nope. Just kind of an odd choice where you're concerned.”

“Well Payno, it's time for a change and I think this will be the start of said change.” Giving him a smile she glanced at Niall who was gripping his fork in his fist, “I should get going. I've got an early day tomorrow and I still need to finish everything for Car’s party.” Excusing herself she left the table and hugged Raven, “Meet me for coffee tomorrow?”

“Got it.”

Niall scrambled from the table, “Hey Lena!” He watched her stop short and turn around, “Let me walk Ya t’yer car.”

Raven and Liam exchanged looks, neither of them sure if they should get up and follow their friends to make sure they didn't kill each other or if what he said was genuine. Liam cleared his throat, “Hey Ni?”

“Yeah Leemo?”

“I'm sure Lena can make it to her car just fine.”

He shook his head, “No no no, it wouldn't be right of me as best man to watch the maid of honor leave without being escorted.”

Selena shook her head, “Nah, it's fine Niall.”

“I insist.”

“Well, if you insist.” She stood there until he was standing next to her, “This isn't necessary at all.”

“Of course it is.”

The minute she saw his smile she knew he was being overly sweet, borderline fake, “Go back the table Niall.”

“Noooo!” He looped his arm through hers, “I wanna hear about this Justin Masterson.”

“You wanna hear about Justin huh?”

“Yes!”

She snorted as she removed his arm, “Go back Niall.” Walking away from him she sighed as she heard him jogging behind her, “I'm not playing nice with you. Go.”

“Is it so horrible of me t’want t’make sure that Ya get t’the car alright? Yer the mother of me child.”

She sighed, “Fine. Don't talk, just walk.” Not a word was spoken across the parking, getting into her car she turned it over and left. Getting back to her apartment she thanked Jessa again, paid her, and headed to the kitchen for a snack. 

 

Niall went back to the reception hall meeting Liam at the door, “Hey mate.”

“Don't you hey mate me. What the hell was that?”

“What the hell was what?”

“What you just did with Lena?!”

“I was being a gentlemen.”

Liam raised his brow, “You're lying.”

“What can Ya tell me about this Justin fella?”

The Wolverhampton boy just laughed, “Is that what that was all about?! It was about Justin?”

Niall glared at his best friend, “What the bloody hell is so funny?”

Liam shook his head, “Nothing mate.” He clapped his friend on the back, “Let's have a drink yeah?”

 

Selena quadruple checked Caroline’s diaper bag before she slung it over her shoulder and scooped the little blonde up, “Alright sweet Caroline, you're spending the day with your daddy today.”

“YAY!” 

She smiled, “Glad one of us is excited.” Getting her set up in her seat she moved to the driver’s side, depositing the diaper bag she turned the engine over and flipped on Caroline’s playlist, “Ready?”

“YES! GO SEE DADDY!”

It was nine fifty-five when the soft knock was heard against her door, “Come on in.”

“DA! DA! DA! DA!” Caroline squealed as she bounced in her playpen.

Niall stepped inside and chuckled as he saw how excited his daughter was to see him, “Hi little love.” Scooping her up he took in her outfit, “Pretty in pink today yeah?”

“LOVE PINK!” She yelled and smiled.

“I'd say Ya get that from Yer mam.” He looked at Selena, “Diaper bag?”

Sliding out from behind her desk she grabbed the hanging bag, “Everything you'll need is in here. Sippy cups, snacks, her iPod touch with her nap playlist, extra clothes, diapers. Nap time is after lunch and she usually naps for a couple of hours.”

“Any allergies?”

“None. Just make sure you cut everything into small pieces for her and she’ll be fine.” She watched the Irishman look around the room, eyes falling on the picture on the wall above Caroline’s corner, “You have my number if you need anything. I'm usually out by four but I'll call you if anything changes.”

He nodded, his heart leaping as his eyes skimmed over the painting. He still remembered that day like it was yesterday, “Alright little Caroline Teagan, Ya ready t’spend the day with Yer da?!”

“YES!” She extended her arms, “Hug mummy!” 

Selena hugged and kissed her daughter, “Be good for daddy okay? I'll see you later.” The minute the door closed her heart clenched. Feeling it begin to race she took a couple of deep breaths and then jumped as she heard another knock on the door, unable to respond, she watched as Raven made her way in, immediately headed towards her, “I'm okay, just a little nervous.”

Raven giggled, “They'll be fine.” She placed a plastic cup down in front of her best friend, “You ready to tell me what happened last night?” 

After a two hour conversation about the situation, both ladies headed out together for lunch. 

 

Meeting Liam, Jackie, Napoli, Pedroia, Kelli, Melissa, Louis, and Rochelle not a word was spoken about Niall. It was the elephant in the room. Selena knew it, they all knew it. Clearing her throat she looked at everyone, “Stop tip toeing around what's going on. I'm fine, things are fine.”

“So you're alright with Niall spending so much time with Teagan?”

She nodded, “He's her father for christ sake. Why wouldn't I be?!”

“What are you going to do once the weddings over?”

She looked up at Louis, “I wish I knew Tommo.”

“Will you bring her out to Chicago?”

“Maybe.”

“Don't you feel like you're kinda teasing her in a way?”

Selena glared at her friend, “Don't Lou, you're approaching dangerous territory with that question.”

“Dunno, seems fair to me.”

She sighed, “She's always known who Niall is. I've never hidden it from her.”

“No, just hid her from him.”

“I don't expect you to understand, I don't.”

“You don't even try to explain it so how am I supposed to?!”

Selena looked at Rochelle, “I felt I did what was right at the time. I can't explain beyond that.” She felt her cell phone, slipping it out of her pocket she shook her head, “I've gotta go back to the office.” Pulling cash out she put it on the table, “I'll see you guys later. Don't forget that Car’s birthday party is Saturday okay?” 

The minute Selena was out of sight Rochelle slapped her fiancé, “You really are an idiot. You know that right?”

“What?! She hid Niall’s daughter from him! He's pissed off and has a right to be.”

Rochelle, Raven, and Liam exchanged looks, “She didn't want Niall to throw his career away.”

“So she hid his daughter?! No. That's a cop out. She didn't wanna deal with how she felt.”

Raven glared, “Louis, you have no IDEA how hard of a decision it was for Lena to make so don't you DARE to assume how things are. You weren't there the nights she cried herself to sleep because she missed him, how much she hates herself even after Caroline was born because she didn't tell him.” She took a breath, “She thought she was doing what was best, she knew he'd be mad when he found out and she knew he would. She knew eventually they would meet and he would instantly know she was his. So you talking about her like this? All its doing is making you look stupid because you have no idea.” She pushed her chair out, “I'll see you after practice Li.” Kissing her fiancé she grabbed her purse and left.

 

Niall stepped inside of Selena's office with a sleeping Caroline in his arms. Putting her down in her playpen he dropped her diaper bag, “see Ya tomorrow, same time.” 

She watched him leave without another word. Looking over at their sleeping daughter she began to cry as she felt her heart begin to shred. All those feelings she had pushed into the back of her mind came rushing to the forefront once again.

 

Thus the week continued in the same fashion. He'd pick her up, they wouldn't speak, he'd drop her off, they wouldn't speak. By the time Thursday rolled around Selena found herself with Raven at lunch, “Can you do me a favor?”

“Course. Wait, depends.”

Selena smiled, “Can you give this to Ni. He doesn't hang around long enough for me to even say hi to him. He picks Car up, leaves. Drops her off, leaves.” She handed the envelope to her friend, “It's an invite to her birthday party. She's turning two, he should be there.”

Taking the envelop she returned her friends smile, “You're a good mom Lena. I know what Lou said hurt you, but his friend is hurting too.”

“I know. Just make sure he gets that okay?”

 

Saturday came much quicker than Selena thought it would. Putting the finishing touches outside on her first floor patio she greeted guests as the entered, Caroline squealing and clapping as they came in and wished her a happy birthday. It was ten when Niall showed up, “Oh good. I'm glad you're here.”

“It's me daughters birthday. Why wouldn't I be?”

She sighed as he just walked inside, making his way over to his daughter e tossed her in the air, pink glittery tool skirt, sparkling in the sunshine. She smiled as she watched the two of them together, her heart racing. She covered her yelp as she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning she saw Justin smiling at her with his daughter Eden in his arms, “Hey! Glad you could make it! Meryl couldn't come?”

Justin shook his head, “She said to wish Car a happy birthday for her. She had a lecture to go to today.” He followed Selena’s line of sight, “That's Niall?”

She nodded, “Yup. That's Niall.”

“He's absolutely in love with her.”

“I knew he would be.”

“He mad at you?”

“I would have to say that's an understatement. Meryl okay with you being my date to the wedding?”

He chuckled, “More than.”

“Good I’m glad.” She tickled Eden, “Why don't you go on and play with Caroline. She's going to be so happy to see you.” Once the little girl was placed on the ground she hugged Justin, “Thanks for coming.”

 

Niall watched from the side of the yard. Hearing someone clear their throat he saw Jackie looking at him, “Hey.”

“You look like a creep staring at her like that. Why don't you talk to her?”

“Nothing I have t’say right now is gonna be very nice.”

Jackie clapped him on the back, “She misses you. She's missed you since the day you left. I know you're upset with how she handled things. I would've been too. But you have to trust that she thought what she was doing was for the best.”

Niall sighed, “That's what I keep hearin.” He nodded his head in Justin’s direction, his blood boiling as he watched Selena giggle and slap his chest playfully, “That Justin?”

“Yup. Justin Masterson, middle of the roster pitcher we acquired during winter meetings. He's a good guy.”

“He have any kids?”

Jackie whirled a brow, “One. Eden, she and Caroline are pretty inseparable when they're together.”

“How long have he and Lena known each other?”

“Since two thousand seven I think. Met while he was playing for the Sea Dogs.”

“He's played fer Boston before?”

“Yeah. Then was traded to the Indians, then to St. Louis, and now he's back in Boston.”

He cackled as he felt Caroline attach herself to his leg, “Who Ya hidin from princess?!”

“Eden’s daddy gonna get me!” She squealed and smiled.”

Niall looked up to see Justin r Caroline and chasing his daughter around the back yard, “I won't let him get Ya.”

“Thank you daddy!” She cackled.

Justin spotted the little blonde attached to her daddy. Walking over he smiled and extended his hand, “You must be Niall. I'm Justin.”

“I know who Ya are.” He responded coldly.

Justin was taken aback by Niall’s attitude, “Have you seen Caroline?”

Niall shook his head, “Nope.”

Turning around he growled and chased after Eden, stopping briefly to speak to Selena, “Don't think the Irishman likes me much.”

Selena waved it off, “He doesn't like many people. Don't take it personal.” It was two hours later when Selena scooped up her crying daughter, “Looks like parties over.” She smiled, “Someone is wicked tired.”

“Here, I'll put her t’bed.” Niall said as he took her, “Which room is hers?”

“One on the left. You can't miss it.”

Taking his exhausted daughter into the apartment he brought her down to her room and chuckled as he walked in. At first glance the pink gave away that she was a girl, but scattered about it were pieces of not only Selena, but him as well. Sitting down in the rocking chair he rocked Caroline, all the while humming the first song that came to his mind. Once she was asleep he placed her in her bed and stood up, a picture catching him out of the corner of his eye. Walking over he picked up the frame, his fingers ghosting over the glass. He was staring at the same picture that was in Selena's office, albeit a smaller version. Taking a breath he placed it back on the dresser and left the room, leaving the door cracked he made his way back outside only to stop mid-step to find Selena wrapped in what appeared to be a very intimate embrace with Justin. His hands immediately went into fists as his blood boiled so loud he could hear it as it filled his ears. Clearing his throat he stepped outside, “Is everyone interrupting something? Would Ya like us t’go?”

Selena looked at him confused, “What? No.”

“Are Ya sure Ya wouldn't like some alone time?”

This time she laughed, “Niall I think-“

“I think that Ya need t’get Yer priorities straight.”

Her blue eyes widened, “What are you talking about?!”

“Ye and Justin.”

“What?! There is no me and Justin. We've been friends for years. Why are you being such a jerk?” She saw everyone beginning to leave, “Lovely. Way to make things awkward Niall.” 

Pushing past him she said her goodbyes as everyone but Raven and Liam remained behind, “Now that you made everyone uncomfortable, what the fucking hell is your problem?!”

“My problem is that Yer parading Justin around my daughter and I don't like it. Stop.”

She snorted, “Look, you don't get a say. Justin is my friend and his daughter is best friends with Caroline. I'm not going to take that away from her because her father is dumb enough to believe that I'm dating Eden’s father.”

“So Yer not gonna deny it?”

“Deny what?”

“That you and Justin-“

“For the love of Christ Niall! There is no me and Justin! Not even in a million years!” She felt her anger reaching a boiling point, “Even if there was you've got no business interfering!” She took a breath, “you need to go.”

“I saw the picture in Caroline's room. It's the same one that's in Yer office. The picture of us.”

“And?”

Liam cleared his throat, “Mate let's go.”

“No Liam I won't go! She was pregnant with MY child and didn't tell me! She told me she loved me, yet if she did don't Ya think she would have told me I had a daughter?! Instead I've missed almost two years of her life!”

“I DID IT BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO FEEL LIKE YOU HAD TO DROP YOUR CAREER TO TAKE CARE OF US! How many fucking times do I have to say that?!”

“That shouldn't have been Yer decision Selena! It should've been MINE! Ya made a decision about MY life without consulting ME! Ye’d be right pissed off if I'd done it t’ya! Jesus Christ! Do Ya know how many times I tried t’call Ya, t’see Ya and Ya AVOIDED ME so I wouldn't see Ya pregnant. Ya hid from me!”

“I apologized, I've tried to make things right!” At this point Raven was at her side, tears streaming down her cheeks, “Goddammit Niall! It killed me to avoid you, it kills me that I hurt you! Every decision I've made since finding out I was even pregnant has ripped my soul to shreds! Do you think any of it was easy?! If you think so you don't know me at all.”

“I barely knew Ya t’begin with! How am I supposed t’know?!”

She stepped into his space, her eyes baring into his, “Look into my eyes Niall, you know I loved you. You know I wouldn't have done this without good reason.” She gulped as he looked down at her, “You have every right to be pissed off Niall. But at some point you have to realize that life's too short to be this angry all the time. Your daughter knows who you are, she always has. I have NEVER kept you a secret from her. I always knew that eventually I would have to deal with this. Knew that you two would meet and that I would have to try and explain myself.” She ripped away from Raven’s grasp, “I've dealt with this guilt for the last two years Niall and its ripped me apart daily.”

He watched the brunette walk back into the apartment, a door slamming closed. Looking at Liam he ran his hand down his face, “I just ruined me daughters birthday didn't I?”

Liam just clapped him on the back, “C’mon, let's go back to mine. Let her cool down. In fact I think you both need to cool down.” Glancing at Raven he nodded his head, knowing that she wouldn't leave her best friend even if he had asked her to. Ushering Niall to the car they drove back to the house he shared with Raven. Once inside with beers in hand he looked at his friend, “He's married.”

“What?”

“Justin. He's married. Has been for as long as Lena’s known him. She and his wife are pretty good friends.”

Niall just stared at the other man that sat across from him, “So….”

“So, she's not seeing him, not dating him, not doing anything with him!”

“Why didn't she-“

“It's not like you gave her a chance!” He took a sip of his beer, “She's not been with anyone since you. Refuses to be. Her two focuses are Caroline and the team.”

Niall sat in silence, taking sip after sip of his beer. Finally he scratched the back of his neck, “I fucked this up didn’t I?”

“You might've come close mate, but it's Selena. She loves you. She’ll come around. She has to, Raven and I are getting married next week.”


	10. Chapter 10

Niall took a breath as he stood outside the door to Selena’s office. His mind racing with a million ideas of how to fix what he did. As he lifted his hand to knock he caught someone waving to him from down the hall. Turning he spotted John motioning him into his office, walking down he stepped inside and extended his hand, “Mr. Henry.”

“You're the father of my great granddaughter, John is sufficient.” He shook the blondes hand, 

“Got a minute?”

Niall nodded, “Yeah, I'm early to pick Caroline up anyway.”

“Good, glad I caught you then.” He took a seat behind his desk, “I heard about what happened at Caroline’s birthday party.” He watched Niall cringe, “I take it that Liam or someone told you that Justin is happily married and has been for eight years?”

“Yes sir. Liam told me last night.”

“Selena has a bond with all of the Sox players. Even those who work in Triple A. She makes an effort to get to know every single guy that walks into this organization, feels like it's her duty. She tends to keep those bonds even after they've moved on. I can give you a list of guys that will attest to that.”

“I know.”

“You come up with a way to apologize?”

“No, and I've been thinking about it since last night.”

“Horan, I know you love my granddaughter, and I know you're not happy with how she handled this whole situation with Caroline. But you have to understand that what she did, she felt was in your best interest.”

“In my defense John, you'd be just as upset.”

The older gentlemen nodded, “You're probably right.”

“She made a decision for me. A big one.”

“And it's a decision she will regret for the rest of her life. Listen, she was a mess when she found out she was expecting. Talked to everyone she felt comfortable talking to, we all tried to tell her to say something but she kept telling us you'd drop everything to take care of the two of them. She wanted you to have a career, wanted you to be happy.” 

“Would've been just as happy t’be with her and Caroline without me career.”

“Which is why she did what she did. All I'm saying is try to forgive her.”

“I am, but it's not something that's gonna happen overnight.” He shifted in his chair, “It's gonna take longer than two weeks if I'm being honest.”

“That's understood.” He looked down at his laptop, “I know you've got to go pick up Caroline here shortly but, what are your plans when you get back to Chicago?”

The Irishman shrugged, “Dunno. Just gonna play ball and keep in touch best I can with Caroline.”

John stood from his seat and nodded, “Thanks for the talk.” He shook the blondes hand again, “I know it's hard and I know she hurt you, but she loves you.”

“As I love her, I never stopped.”

“Good lad, go get my great grand baby and enjoy yourself.”

“That's me plan.” Niall chuckled as he left and headed down to Selena's office. Knocking lightly on the door he opened it as he heard her give him the okay to enter. Stepping inside he spotted the picture and smiled, “Same pictures in Caroline's bedroom.” He watched we just nod her head, not bothering to look in his direction. Sighing he scooped up their daughter and kissed her cheek, “Ready little love?!”

“YES!” She squealed and clapped her hands, “Momma, I go with dada?!”

Looking up at her daughter she smiled, “Yes ma'am!”

“Mommy come too?”

Selena exchanged looks with Niall, “Nah. You spend the day with daddy. I have work to do.”

“Mommy make macaroni and cheese for dinner?”

“Sure doll, I'll make macaroni and cheese.”

“Daddy come over for dinner?”

Selena cleared her throat, “I'm sure daddy has a lot to do tonight.”

“Actually Yer da has nothin going on. I'd love t’come fer dinner as long as it's okay with Yer mum.”

Forcing a smile the brunette nodded, “Sure. Just bring her to the house instead of back here.”

“YAY! DADDYS COMIN FOR DINNER!”

Niall chuckled as he slung her diaper bag over his shoulder, “Ready t’go?!”

“YES!” Squirming out of her fathers arms she ran to her mom and flung her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek, “Wuv you!”

“Wuv you too little doll. I'll see you later.”

Nodding her pigtailed head she ran back to Niall and took his hand, “Daddy go!” 

Chuckling he walked with her to the door, turning he smiled at Selena, “See Ya later.”

“Bye!”

Shutting the door behind him he laughed as he watched his daughter race down the hall yelling for her great-grandfather. Following her down he peeked his head in, “Sorry.”

John just waved him off, “No worries.” He scooped the brunette into his arms, “Off for a day with your daddy I see!”

“Daddy come to dinner tonight! Mommy make macaroni and cheese!”

He quirked his brow, “Is that so?”

Caroline grinned, “YES!”

“And mommy said it was okay?”

“YES!”

He placed the little girl on the floor, “Have a good time with your daddy okay?” Watching her nod her head he said goodbye to Niall. Once they were gone he went down to Selena's office, “Heard you're having company for dinner tonight.”

She sighed, “Don't remind me.”

“You could've said no.”

Selena snorted, “Have you seen her pout? You can't say no to that.”

He chuckled, “Welcome to my world.” He sat across from her, “How are you feeling about him coming for dinner?”

“Not thrilled about it. But he's her father. They should be able to spend time together.”

“What are you going to do after he goes back to Chicago?”

“Haven't thought about it.”

“Maybe you should. Caroline is going to miss him.”

Dropping the pen she looked at her grandfather, “You don't think I don't know that? She's not the only one. No matter how pissed off I am at him for reacting the way he did about Justin I still love him and I don't want to.”

John stood and walked over to his granddaughter, wrapping his arms around her he sighed, “You need to tell him.”

“No. I don't need to complicate things anymore than they already are.”

“You don't think him knowing about Caroline doesn't complicate things?”

“One thing at a time pops, if Ni and I are meant to be it'll happen. Isn't that what you've always told me?”

 

Selena groaned as she carried the bags of groceries down the hallway, spotting Niall and Caroline at the door made her groan even more, “Didn't think you were going to be here 

already.”

“Ya need a hand?”

“Nope, I got it.” Shuffling bags around and dropping stuff she finally got her keys out and opened the door, “Go ahead in, I'll be in in a sec.”

“Let me help.” Niall stated as he crouched to help her, “I can take a bag or two.”

“Just watch Car, I got this.”

With a sigh he stood and walked into the apartment and took off his sneakers, “Ya didn't have t’agree t’this.”

Kicking the door shut with her heel she walked to the kitchen and dropped the bags, “I can't say no to her no matter how much I want to.”

Niall chuckled, “I have the same problem.”

“All do. If you wanna go play with Caroline I'll get dinner going.”

“Actually I was hoping I could help. Maybe we could talk.”

She sighed, “Fine. Can you go put a movie in for her in the living room first?”

Smiling he nodded and headed towards Caroline’s room, “Who wants t’watch a movie while da helps mum with dinner?!”

“I DO! I DO!” She jumped off the bed and into Niall’s arms. Smiling up at him she kissed his cheek, “Daddy stay forever?”

Niall smiled, “I can't little love. Da has t’go back t’Chicago.” He saw his daughter pout, “I know bug.”

“I miss you. Mommy miss you.”

He squeezed the little brunette in his arms, “I'll miss you too.”

“What about mommy?”

He sat down on the edge of the bed, “I'll miss Yer mum too.”

“Daddy, why you and mommy not together?”

“Ya don't need t’worry about that bug. Ya let me and Yer mum figure it out, deal?”

She nodded, sliding off his lap she grabbed his hand and brought him to the framed picture on her bedside table, “You and mommy!”

“Yup! That was our first date.”

Caroline tugged him from the room, out in the hallway she put a finger to her lips and walked down to the next doorway, pushing the door open she pointed to the picture that sat next to Selena’s bed. Looking up into her daddy's eyes she smiled, “You and mommy!” 

Releasing his daughters hand he took the picture, “There are three of these aren't there?”

Caroline nodded, “Daddy always here mommy say.” As she pointed to her heart. Her blue eyes got wide as she heard footsteps, “Daddy go!” She whispered as she tried to push him out the door. Once in the hall she grabbed his hand, “Daddy! I watch Alice!” 

He laughed as the little two year dragged him down the hall, Selena leaning against the wall watching them, “The Princess has stated that she would like to watch Alice!”

Selena shook her head, “And this is how you know she's my daughter. The movies on the shelf attached to the wall, in fact I'm sure she can grab it.” Turning she headed back to the kitchen.

Putting the movie in for Caroline he left her dancing around the living room and walked into the kitchen, “What can I do?”

“Nothing. You wanted to talk, talk.”

He ran a hand down his face, “This would be easier if Yer back wasn't turned away from me.”

“Can't make dinner that way. Look, you can either talk to me or you can go watch Alice with Caroline.”

Walking over he stood beside the petite woman, “I know Yer upset with me. But will Ya at least listen t’me?”

“Just say it okay?”

“M’sorry about the way I acted at Caroline's party, and fer the way I acted at the rehearsal.” There was absolutely no change in her body language or face, “Li told me Justin’s married.”

She turned her head, her eyes blazing with hurt, “I can't believe that you'd even assume that I was with him to begin with!” She whisked the sauce, “You're assumptions made me feel like I was two inches tall Niall."

“And Yer not telling me about Caroline made me feel the same.”

She hung her head, “This was a bad idea.” She stopped whisking long enough to look at him, “You have every right to be upset with me about that, you do. But at what point are you going to forgive me for it? You're asking me to forgive you, don't you think maybe you should do the same?”

“Mommy?”

Taking a breath she turned to Caroline, “Yes my little princess?”

“Can I has juice?”

She nodded, “Course, I'll have daddy bring it to you.” Filling Caroline's silly cup with juice she handed it to Niall, “Please?”

 

Dinner was quiet, Niall had spent the entire time Selena was cooking trying to talk to her, to fix things but she wasn't willing to budge. After putting Caroline to bed he made his way down to the living room to say goodnight to Selena. Instead he found her sleeping on the couch. Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch he covered her and kissed her forehead, “I really am sorry love and I miss you.” He quietly left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

 

Two days later Selena found herself dressing Caroline in her flower girl dress, “Auntie Raven and Uncle Liam are getting married today!”

“YAY!” Caroline said as she threw her arms up in the air. Once she was zipped up she turned and smiled wide at her mother, “Mommy you look beautiful!”

“Why thank you princess! You do too!” Hearing a knock on the door she opened it to find Niall standing in front of her, dressed in his tux with cornflower blue tie and hair lying flat against his forehead she gulped as her eyes scanned down his body. Hearing him clear his throat she blushed, “Right, hey Car, your dads here to take you so I can finish getting ready and help Aunt Raven.”

Running from across the room she squealed and cackled as he scooped her up and tossed her over his head, “DADDY!” Wrapping her little arms around his neck she kissed his cheek, “Handsome.”

“Why thank Ya bug! Ya look beautiful.”

“Mommy does too!”

He smiled, “Yes she does. Ready t’go hang out with me fer a bit?”

“YES!”

“Have fun with daddy. I'll come get you when I'm all done.” Kissing Caroline on the cheek she looked into Niall's eyes, “Shes right, you do look handsome.” 

“Thanks.” He kissed her cheek and looked down at Caroline, “Let's go gorgeous!”

“First of all I want to remind you that I love you,” Raven stated as she watched in the mirror as Selena hooked her grandmothers pearls around her neck, “Next I want to remind you that this is my wedding, not a place for you and Niall to air out your dirty laundry or whatever it is you two do to each other.”

Selena sighed, “There will be none of that I promise.”

“You never did tell me how dinner went.”

She shrugged, “There.” She smiled as she saw her best friend for the first time as a full fledged bride, “Liam isn't going to know what hit him.”

“Didn't answer my question.”

Selena sighed, “He wants me to forgive him for the whole Justin debacle.”

“And?”

“And I told him if he wanted me to forgive him for that then he needed to forgive me for Caroline.”

Raven just shook her head, “You're both right.”

“Yes mom. Almost ready?”

She shook her head, “I meant to give you this sooner but with everything that's gone on I haven’t had time.” She giggled as she saw the look on Selena’s face, “It's customary for the bride to get her maid of honor a little something.”

Selena took the box from Raven and untied the bow, opening it she smiled as she saw the silver bracelet with three charms hanging off it, “It's gorgeous.”

“Thought you'd like it. Here, let's put it on you.” Taking it from the box Raven placed it on her best friends wrist, “Perfect.”

Hugging Raven Selena took a breath, “I'm going to go get Caroline.” She looked at her cell phone, “It's almost time.” Leaving the room she went down the hall, knocking on the door she smiled as she saw Niall, “Okay, we're ready for Caroline.”

Niall watched Selena walk hand in hand with their daughter, once the disappeared he turned and looked at Liam, “What?”

“Just remember you're at a wedding mate.”

He shook his head, “I know.”

“Did you apologize yet?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“And,” he sighed, “It was a lost cause. She won't even consider forgiving me until I do the same.”

“You seem like you're both at least speaking to each other.”

“Yeah, fer now.”

Liam clapped his friend on the back, “You’re both right you know. Just don't air your dirty laundry at my wedding yeah?”

“Won't happen, I promise.”

 

The wedding was beautiful, everything went off without a hitch. Now with everyone making their way to the reception hall, Selena called Jessa and asked her to meet her outside the hall to pick up Caroline. Now that she was childless she made her way back inside, the reception now in full swing. Getting a drink from the bar she made her way to her seat, sitting between Raven who was currently dancing with her new husband, and Rochelle she took a sip, “They look so happy.”

Rochelle just smiled, “I figured it'd be you who got married first.”

“Right, and on what planet did you think that was going to happen?”

“Earth.”

Selena just snorted, “When the hell are you and Louis going to finally do the deed?!”

Rochelle shrugged, “When we're ready.”

“You've been together for ages, if I'd been with him as long as you have I’d have forced him into it.”

“Which is why it's not you that's with me love.”

She shook her head, “I love Ya Lou but no. You're not my type.”

“I may not be but I know someone who is.”

Her eyes followed his to Niall who was at the bar, “Knock it off Tommo.”

“I'm just sayin. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to steal this beautiful woman and go dancing.”

 

Three drinks later Selena found herself giggling far too hard at Niall’s best man speech, the alcohol coursing through her veins. Taking the last few sips she saw someone sit next to her “Yeeees?”

“Ya look gorgeous.”

She snorted, “You're drunk Ni.”

“Not nearly as drunk as you are Len. How many have Ya had?”

“Dunno. Two, three, four. I lost count.”

Raven just shook her head, “Three you lightweight! Why don't you and Niall go dance or something. You've both been sitting here stealing at glances at each other all night. GO!”

Niall gave Selena a lopsided grin, “Shall we?”

Taking his outstretched hand, Selena found herself wrapped in a pair of arms that made her feel at home, with the sound of Ed Sheeran filling the hall she closed her eyes as she was whisked around the dance floor.

Raven and Liam just sat there and smiled as they watched their friends, “Now it's my turn to start a pool. I've got fifty they'll be together before he leaves for Chicago Sunday.”

“I forgive Ya.” He whispered into her ear as they made their way around the dance floor, “I know Ya thought Ya were doing what was right.”

“I forgive you for all this crap with Justin.” She wrapped her arms around him tight, “I miss you Ni. I have since you left Boston.”

“I miss Ya too.” He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, “I want Ya and Caroline t’be closer.”

“I want that too, but you know I can't.”

He felt we body shudder, “I know, it's okay, I wouldn't ask Ya t’leave what Ya love.” He continued to dance with her well into the second slow song, once it was over they walked back over to the table, finding an end to themselves he sat with her until her eyes started to droop with exhaustion, “Let's get Ya home yeah?”

Selena nodded and yawned, “Yes! Head feels fuzzy.”

“You had five drinks, honestly I'm surprised you haven't thrown up all over the place yet.”

Lifting her hand to her best friend she flipped her off, “You’re a brat.”

“The brattiest. I called you guys a cab. Figured neither of you were okay enough to drive. They'll drop Selena off first.”

Nodding their heads they both stood, Niall taking the brunt of Selena's weight to keep her upright, “Come on, let's go.” Getting her out to the cab he slid her in and then slid himself in. Once they were on the road he saw her jump as he locked their hands together. Running his thumb along her knuckles he watched her fidget in her seat, “Ya okay?” Getting a whimper in response he slid closer to her, unwinding their fingers he captured her face in his hands, “I've been dyin t’kiss Ya all night.”

She licked her lips as she stared into his now navy eyes, “Then do it.”

Pressing forward he pressed their lips together, a unanimous moan coming from between them as their lips slipped together. Niall captured her moan into his mouth as his tongue slid across her lips and thrusting into her warm mouth. Pressing against hers their tongues dueled and crashed together, moans filled the backseat of the taxi until it came to a stop. Paying the driver Niall got out and pulled Selena with him, “I can leave.”

“No.”

“Yer sure?”

She nodded, “More than.” Grabbing his hand she pulled him to her apartment, unlocking the door she giggled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, lips attacking the bare skin of her neck, “Easy killer. I need to pay Jessa. Meet me in the bedroom. I know you already know where it is.” Quickly kicking off her shoes she found Jessa watching tv, “She was good yeah?”

“Angel as always. The reception was a party I see.” 

Selena blushed, “Yeah.”

“Was that-“

“Night Jessa, thank you.” Shaking her head she followed her sitter to the door, locking it once she was gone. Racing down the hall she jumped on the bed, nearly elbowing Niall in the ribcage, “Alright!”

Pouncing on top of the still clothed woman he looked down at her and smiled, “M’not buzzed anymore.”

“Me either.”

“Ya still want this yeah?”

She bit her lip and nodded, “Yes.”

Dipping his head he kissed her, and continued to do so, only pulling away from her long enough to undress her down to her bra and underwear. Licking his lips he peppered her body with kisses, nipping at her collarbones as he made his way down, “Missed this, missed Ya.”

Selena's hands dove into Niall's hair, “Niall please!”

He looked up at the woman beneath him and smiled as his hand cupped her heat, “Jesus Yer soaked through.”

“Need you.” 

His fingers slipped beneath the cotton fabric of her panties ready to tug them down her legs they heard little feet pattering down the hall, “It's Caroline.” 

Her teeth gritted, “If she doesn't go back to sleep I'll go lay her down.” When their daughter persisted in running up and down the hall humming Selena gave in, pressing a kiss to Niall's cheek she gave him an apologetic smile, “Sorry.” Sliding from the bed she grabbed a tee shirt and pants from her bureau and then left the Irishman in her bed as she scooped up their daughter and put her back into bed. Once she was sure Caroline was asleep she slipped back into the bedroom, stripping back down she climbed in with Niall, kissing his neck she heard a soft snore. Giggling she rolled over and closed her eyes, letting out a contented sigh as she felt him pull her into his body.

 

Slipping from the bed she made her way down the hall. Opening the bedroom door she pushed the step stool over to her side of the bed and smiled, “Daddy?!” Her eyes got wide as she stepped down and ran over to her moms side of the bed, “Mommy!” She whispered, not getting an answer she did it again. Finally getting fed up she ran back over, climbed on the bed between them and then jumped, landing across both of them, “UPPIES!”

Selena's eyes shot open, turning she saw Caroline's unruly brown hair a mess atop her head, “Hey baby cakes.”

“Mommy,” She whispered “Daddy in bed too.”

Selena giggled, “I know.”

“Did he spend over?”

“He did.” Niall replied with a smile, grabbing his cackling daughter he pulled her into his body and hugged her, “Morning little love.”

“Daddy brush teeth!”

Both Niall and Selena laughed, “Yeah daddy, go brush your teeth!”

“You too mommy!” Caroline stated as she pinched her nose, “Stinky!”

“Well why don't you get down and go turn on cartoons, we have to get ready to go see your aunt and uncle before they leave. I promised we'd meet everyone for breakfast today.”

“Daddy come too?”

She looked over at Niall and smiled, “Yeah daddy come too.” Selena laughed as she heard her daughter squeal and jump down, leaving the two adults in the bedroom together, “She can't tell everyone.”

He couldn't stop cackling, “Ya think we can keep her from saying something?”

“Doubtful.” She buried her face in the pillow, “I'm hungover.” 

“Stay here, I'll go shower and take care of Caroline, try t’keep her from saying something t’everyone. I'll wake Ya up when I'm done.” Kissing her chastely he threw his pants on and headed into the bathroom.

 

The minute Raven spotted Selena with Niall she smirked, “You suckers are going down.” 

“AUNTIE RAVEN!” Caroline screamed as she ran into her aunts open arms, “Hiiiiiii!”

“Hey Teagan! You sleep okay last night?!” 

“Yes!” The little girl giggled.

Raven smiled, “Did you have fun with Jessa?!”

“Yes! Mommy had fun too! She in bed with daddy this morning!”

Selena felt the color leave her face, “Oh Car…”

“She was in bed with your daddy this morning?!”

Caroline nodded, “YES!”

Raven looked at her friends, “So, you wanna tell me what's going on?”


	11. Chapter 11

After an awkward breakfast and trying to avoid conversation about what Caroline had foundthis morning, Selena and Niall were at her apartment curled up on the couch watching whatever they could find on Netflix. With eyes half shut the brunette heard the Irishman whisper into her ear, “What?”

“I missed this.”

Blushing she curled into his embrace even more, “Me too.”

“M’leaving on Sunday.”

Selena groaned, “I know.”

“What's going t’happen after I go?”

“I dunno Ni. I wish I did.” She let out a contented sigh, “I don't wanna talk about it right now.”

Placing a kiss on the corner of her lips he got comfortable, “We’re going t’need t’eventually love.”

“I know but not today. Today I just want to lay here with you while our daughter is napping.”

He smiled, “I can do that.”

“Good.” Selena responded as her eyes slid shut falling asleep.

“Mommy get up.” Caroline stated as she poked her mothers cheek, “No sleep mommy!”

Niall smiled as he heard his daughters voice pulling him from his nap, “Hey little bug.”

“Daddy, wake mommy up.”

Releasing his grip on Selena he stretched and did his best to slip off the couch without waking her, “Nah. She needs her sleep. What do Ya say we go pick up something fer dinner and make dinner fer mummy?”

Caroline's blue eyes got wide as the smile slid across her face, “Yes!”

“Alright, let's go get shoes and a sweatshirt on. We’ll be back before she even wakes up.”

 

A loud crash from the kitchen is what pulled Selena from her dreams, sitting straight up with heart racing she ran to the kitchen to find Niall and Caroline making dinner, “No one died did they?”

“MOMMY!” Caroline raced to her mother, fingers covered in breadcrumbs, “Daddy and I make dinner! Go back to sleep.”

Selena giggled, “What are you and daddy making?!”

“It's a surprise, now go!”

Laughing she kissed the top of her daughters head and then looked up at Niall, “Need my help?”

“Nope, we've got this under control.”

“If you say so.” Walking into the room she kissed his lips chastely, “As long as you're both good I'm going to go grab a shower since I didn't get to take one before breakfast.”

 

The few days continued like that. The three of them working as a family unit. They'd take trips out together, saw a Sox game together, and Selena tried to be impartial, wanted no part of getting closer to Niall before she knew he had to leave, but she was failing miserably. There was a knock on her office door as she sat at her desk staring at the picture across the room, “Come in.”

“Am I interrupting?”

She smiled at Jackie as he entered the room, “Nah. Just trying to deal with some paperwork. Come in and sit.”

Crossing the room he followed her line of sight to the picture, “Tonights his last night here.”

“I know.”

“How are you doing with all that?”

She shrugged, “I wanted to not get close, someone's going to need to be there for Car after he leaves because everything is going to change. It's going to go back to being only seeing him on the tv or if I'm lucky we’ll be able to fly out to Chicago to catch some games.” She took a breath, “I miss him already and he's not even gone.”

Walking over to his friend he hugged her, “Have you thought about moving to Chicago and trying to get a job with the Cubs?”

She shook her head, “I belong here, in Boston. I can't take over the team if I'm in Chicago.” She sighed, “I shouldn't have let myself get close to him Jackie, but it's just so hard.”

“Of course it is, you love him, always have.” He gave her a squeeze, “You guys will work something out, if you want to make it work you will. But you need to talk to him, tell him how you feel before it's too late.”

She snorted as she wiped the tears from her eyes, “You sound like Raven.”

Chuckling he shook his head, “I'm headed to practice, I'll see you at the game tonight?”

“I dunno. Depends. If I go you'll see me.” She watched as he nodded his head and then he was gone.

 

“I know Ya don't want t’talk about it but we have t’. I leave tomorrow.”

Selena shifted in the bed, “I know.”

“Ya can always come t’home games when the guys are away, and we can Skype every day.”

“I know, it's just not going to be the same with you not here every day. It's going to devastate Caroline knowing that when she wakes up every morning she's not going to see you.”

“It's not going t’be easy fer me either.”

“Or me.” Shifting back towards the blonde she curled into his embrace, “I don't want you to go.”

Squeezing the petite brunette he kissed the top of her head, “When I came back here fer the wedding I never dreamed I'd be leaving you behind again, and never in me wildest dreams did I think I'd be leaving me daughter.” He just continued to hold her, “I don't wanna let Ya go.”

“You have to. You've got to go back to Chicago.”

“I can try t’buy out of my contract, tell Scott m’done.”

Selena shook her head, “You can't and you know it. You love baseball.”

“I love you and Caroline more.” Placing his fingers beneath her chin he forced her to look at him, “I’d give up me career in an instant if it meant being with the two of Ya.”

Sniffling she smiled at him, “I know. But I won't let you do that until you're really ready. I don't want you to wind up despising me for making you choose between us and your career. We’re not going anywhere.”

“What if I want t’choose me family? Would Ya really let me make that choice?”

“I love you Niall James Horan, but I want you to be happy, you deserve it.”

“You and Caroline make me happy Lena, I'd rather spend every day waking up next t’ya and hearing her race down the hallway then hear the fans cheering me on.” He dipped his head, lips brushing against hers, “It doesn't matter how many times I'm given the choice it's always going t’be you and Caroline. In a million different scenes, a million different times it's always you.”

Placing her hands against his cheeks she surged forward and crushed their lips together, “I love you.”

“I love Ya t’. Never stopped.”

“Are we going to be able to make this work?”

He tried to give her a reassuring smile, “I want it t’work.”

“Me too.” She stretched and curled into his body, “Just hold me and don't stop until you absolutely have to.”

 

“Daddy no go!” Caroline yelled with tears streaming down her face, “Daddy stay here!”

Niall looked at Selena and then back at their daughter, “I want t’bug, Ye have no idea how much I want t’.”

“Please stay daddy? No leave us.”

Her heartbreak was crushing him, “Lena?”

The minute tears sprung from her daughters beautiful blue eyes she felt water slide down her cheek, “Right.” Untangling the little brunette from her father she held her close, “We’ll see daddy soon okay? I promise.”

Dropping his bags he walked over to his girls and pulled them into his embrace, “I love Ye both so much.” Kissing the back of Caroline’s head he squeezed them both tightly, “We can talk tonight after I get home okay?”

“No!” Caroline sobbed.

Taking a breath so that he didn't start crying as well he removed his arms and looked at Selena, “Me offer still stands.”

She shook her head, hair messy atop her head, “You can't do that. We’ll be alright.”

“Yer sure?”

“Ni mate if you don't hurry up we're going to miss our bloody flight!”

He sighed, “I love Ya.”

Standing on tip toes she brushed her lips against his, “I love you too.” Taking a breath she watched him turn and walk away, her insides screaming at him to stay, to buy out his contract and stay with them forever. Once he got through security and headed towards his gate is when she broke down. Unsure for how long she sat there with Caroline in her arms, she didn't move until she felt someone take her daughters sobbing form from her arms. Another set of arms pulled her to her feet. Through the tears she spotted Melissa holding Caroline as Jackie placed her on her feet, “Thanks.” Was all she managed to get out before a new stream of tears cascaded down her cheeks.

 

With the first two weeks without Niall coming to a close Selena was absolutely exhausted. Caroline barely slept, which means she barely slept. Only getting five minutes here or there, the rest of the time was spent trying to console her daughter or putting her in timeout. Hearing a knock on her door she growled, “Yeah?”

“Easy,” Napoli said as he entered the room with his hands up, “I just wanted to come say hi.”

Selena sighed, “Sorry. Car’s been awful since Ni left. Her behavior has me absolutely beside myself. Not to mention she's decided she doesn't want to sleep. Which means…”

“That you're exhausted.” He sat across from his friend, “Where is our little bundle of joy?”

“Driving Jessa batty at the moment.” She put her head on her desk, “I don't even know how this is going to work Nap.”

“It's not easy, long distance relationships. But having a kid tends to make them more difficult.” He reached his arm across the desk, “Have you talked to your grandfather about 

bringing him back?”

She shook her head, “No. But I have a sneaking suspicion after dinner tonight he’ll be on the phone with Theo trying to find a way to make it work.” Feeling her phone vibrate she looked down and smiled as she saw Niall’s name, “I gotta take this.” Swiping to answer she smiled wider as she saw him smiling at her, “I miss you so fucking much!” Looking up she saw Mike roll his eyes, “Say hi to Nap daddy.” She winked as she saw him roll his eyes again, “Say hi Nap!”

“Hey Ni. I was just leaving.”

She giggled as she heard him mumble something as he left the office, “He doesn't like it when I call him that.”

Niall cackled, “I miss Ya too love. How's Car?”

“A mess. She has been absolutely out of control since you left.” She exhaled, “I don't know what to do anymore.”

“I can quit Skyping if that'll make things easier.”

She shook her head, “I think that would make it worse. I dunno. The guys are headed to Tampa for three days. I know you guys are going against the Dodgers in LA, but we may fly out.”

“I'd love t’see Ya both. When do Raven and Li come back?”

“Next week.” She leaned back in her chair, “We’re having dinner with my grandparents tonight. This will be the first time in two weeks that grandpa will see Car. Something tells me it's not going to end well. So don't be surprised if Theo calls to tell you that you've been traded back to Boston.”

He chuckled, “And I would gladly come back.”

“I know.” She gave him a watery smile, “I knew this was going to be hard and I knew Car would take it worse than me, but Ni I don't even know this little girl anymore.” She wiped a tear from her cheek, “I just want our daughter back.”

His heart was tearing into shreds as he watched the love of his life collapse in front of him, every fiber of his being dying to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, “She just has t’get used t’not having me around everyday.”

“I know.” Hearing another knock on her door she sniffled and wiped her eyes, “I've gotta go, that'll be Ben.”

“I'll call Ya tonight.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hanging up she took a breath, “c’mon in.”

 

By the time dinner was over Selena thought for sure her grandfather would call Theo personally, “Seriously, we’re alright.”

“Caroline needs him Selena. Skype and sporadic flights out aren't going to cut it.”

She sighed, “Look, he wanted me to move to Chicago.”

“Why didn't you?!”

“Because this team is my life grandpa!”

“Then maybe it's time to resort your priorities. This teams not going anywhere Lena.”

“I can't run this business and live in Chicago. You know that.” She saw his face, “No, don't you dare. No one loves this team more than I do. I know that look, you can't do that to me.”

“Relax, I'm not going to do anything.” He took his granddaughters hands, Caroline finally asleep on the floor in front of them, “Your family needs to come first. If that means leaving Boston to be with Niall, for your family to be together, don't you think all three of you deserve that?”


	12. Chapter 12

“Have you decided what you're going to do?”

Selena looked at Jackie and shook her head, “All I know right now is that I'm going to LA this weekend to see him while you guys are away. Beyond that, I have no idea.”

Jackie smiled at his friend, “Just take it one day at a time.”

“Grandpa told me to move to be with him, to keep my family together.”

“Are you going to?”

She shrugged, “I've been considering it. It would be nice for Caroline.”

“What I'm about to say to you I say as your friend.”

“Okay I'm scared.”

He chuckled, “You do realize that if you move to be with him there's still a chance he could be traded again right? Which means packing up Car and doing it all over again.”

“It was also suggested we bring him back.”

“Do you really think that it would be any different here? I know how much you love this team, how you would do whatever it takes to make sure we have the best team in Major League Baseball, even if that means trading him again.” He stepped into the room and sat down across from his friend, “You will always do what's best for business regardless if it gets in the way of your personal life.”

Selena exhaled, trying to hold the tears at bay. She knew he was right, knew he was right all the way around, but she wanted to be with him, “He offered to buy out his contract with the Cubs and tell Scott he was done.” She watched Jackie's brown eyes get wide, “I told him not to, told him it wasn't fair. I know how much he loves this sport. He loves it as much as I do.”

“And he's offering to give all of that up to be with you and Caroline?”

She nodded, “Says he'd be just as happy in Boston with the two of us. Part of me believes that, but part of me, part of me thinks he’ll eventually wind up hating me for making him choose.”

“Which is why you told him not to do that.”

“Yeah.” She sighed, “So I don't know what to do.”

“Go to LA, talk to him.”

“Talking gets us absolutely nowhere. Either Car and I move around with him until I take over for grandpa, or he gives up everything he loves just to despise me later. I don't see how this is a win for either of us.”

 

“Mommy where we go?”

Selena smiled at her toddler, “It's a surprise.”

“Me like surprises!” Caroline squealed as she held her mothers hand through the airport, “Mommy, I miss daddy.”

“I miss him too love bug.”

“Why daddy leave?”

“Daddy left because he had to go play baseball.”

“Daddy not love us?”

That question sent a shot through Selena’s heart, the small meek voice of her truly heartbroken daughter asking that question, “No baby. Daddy loves us with all his heart.” She stopped and scooped up the pigtailed brunette, “He loves us so much.”

“Then no leave.”

Feeling Caroline shudder in her arms she gently tried to calm her, “Daddy didn't leave because he wanted to bug. Daddy left because he had to.”

 

Landing at LAX the team exited the plane. Niall saw Louis smiling over at him, “What?”

“Just haven't seen you smile since we left Boston. Until now.”

“Selena and Caroline are flying out.”

“That explains it.” He was silent with his friend until they grabbed their luggage, “How are you two going to make this work? She works and lives in Boston and you live in Chicago right now.”

Niall shrugged, “We both knew what we were getting into when we decided we wanted this to work.”

“How's Car handling it?”

“Ye’ve heard her.”

“Exactly. She needs her dad.”

“I offered t’buy out me contract and tell Scott m’done.”

“But she told you not to.”

He nodded, “She thinks that if I do that I'll end up hatin her later.”

“What do you think?”

“I don't think I will. But I also know how mad she'll be if I do it.”

Louis chuckled, “How about her moving to Chicago?”

“Do Ya really think I’d make her do that? She eats, sleeps and breathes Red Sox baseball.”

“Have you asked her?”

“No and m’not sure I could ask that of her. No matter how much I miss her and Caroline.”

“Would you let her if she wanted to?”

Niall raised his brow in suspicion, “Why all the questions?”

“I worry about you is all.”

He shook his head, “We’ll work it out.”

“I hope so mate.”

 

“Mommy! So big!”

Selena giggled as she watched her daughter point at the building in front of them, “Bigger than you're used to huh?” She watched Caroline nod, “Ready to go to the hotel? Your surprise is there.”

“GO! HOTEL! SURPRISE!”

Loading up the taxi she gave the driver the address and pulled out her phone. Sneakily pulling Niall's number up she smiled when she heard his voice, “We are in a taxi on our way to you.”

“Does Car know?”

“Nope.” Selena smiled down at their daughter, “Has no idea. We’ll see you shortly.” Hanging up the phone she briefly closed her eyes, a tug on her shirt sleeve by Caroline as the car came to a stop is what prompted her to open her eyes, “Ready for yoursurprise?!”

“YES SURPRISE!”

Giggling she pulled their baggage from the car. Making their way into the hotel she got a room key and then headed up to Niall. Once the elevator doors opened she looked down at we daughter, “Ready?!” 

“YES MOMMY!”

With one hand holding Caroline's hand and the other pulling their luggage behind them Selena made her way down the hall. Letting go of Caroline's hand she knocked on the door. 

“Mommy has key. Why knock?”

“You'll see.”

Niall's heart leapt as soon as he heard the knock on the door. Taking a breath he unlocked it, “Don't need housekeeping, got enough towels thanks!”

“DADDY DADDY DADDY!!!” Her blue eyes widened and eyes glowed with happiness as she spotted her father standing before her. Running to him she jumped in his arms and wrapped her little ones around his neck, “MOMMY IS DADDY!”

Selena giggled, “Yes it is!”

“So happy t’see Ya little bug!”

“Daddy!” Was all she could repeat, unwilling to let him go, “Missed you so much!”

“I missed Ya too love. Missed Ya so much!”

Making her way past Niall and their daughter, Selena dropped their luggage, “What are the chances I could squeeze your daddy?” She laughed as she saw Caroline shake her head, “Mommy missed him too.”

“Eh, I've got arms enough fer the both of ya, c’mere mum.”

She didn't have to be told twice. Walking into his one armed embrace she started to cry, “I missed you.”

He ran his hand up and down Selena's back, “I know. I missed ya too.”

They weren't sure how long they'd been standing there before there was a knock on the door. Hesitantly, Selena allowed herself to be let go by her boyfriend, “They'd better be dying.”

With a cackle and a very stuck mini Niall attached to his hip he answered the door, “Hey Lou.”

“Did you plan on hogging them?!” He pushed his way inside, “Hey Lena.”

She hugged the Brit and giggled, “Any chance you've got someone else to harass so that I can spend some much needed time with my boyfriend?”

Louis gasped dramatically, “I'm hurt!"

“I'm sure you'll survive.”

"You don't know that."

Selena snorted, "Pretty sure."

"Pretty sure is not knowing for certain."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Go away Lou. I love you but I need to spend some time ALONE with my family."

"And I'm not family?"

She playfully shoved him out the door, "Not the family I want to see right now. We'll chat later." Shutting the door in his face she turned to see Niall standing there with a stupid smile on his face, their daughter with the same one, "What?"

"Did you just..."

"I did." She responded as she walked towards the man and her child. Once within reach she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his neck, inhaling his scent she tried to commit it to memory. It wasn't until she heard his chuckle that she realized she was now gripping his shirt so tight that her knuckles were white, "Sorry. Just missed you."

"Let's put Caroline t'bed. She fell asleep." 

With a nod she released his waist and stepped aside, watching as he placed their sleeping daughter on the bed, "You've got us for a couple of days."

"Then it's back t'reality."

She sighed as she walked over to him, "I don't like it either. I miss waking up with you."

"I think ya mean waking up BEFORE me." He responded with a chuckle. Pulling her into his embrace he dropped a kiss to the top of her head, "I know love, I miss it too."

"I've been considering moving to Chicago."

He stopped breathing, "Ye'd give up everything in Boston t'move t'Chicago?"

Pulling from his embrace she looked up at him and nodded, "I would. You and Caroline? You're my family, I love you, I want to be with you. Even if that means packing up my life and moving to be with you."

"But ya'd be leaving everything behind."

"I know I would, and I think you're worth it." Standing on tiptoes she brushed her lips against his, "But there's still the chance you could be traded and we'd have to do this all over again."

"Me offer t'quit still stands."

She kissed him again, "As noble as that is Ni I don't think I could let you do that. I know how much this sport means to you."

"What if yer granddad trades fer me?"

"Then again, there's a chance that you'll be traded again. I love you, but you know how much that team means to me. You know I'll do whatever I have to to make sure that they're at their best. Even if it means trading you again."

He chuckled, "Yer dedication is one of the many reasons I love ya Lena." Squeezing her he sighed, "So where does that leave us?"

Selena shrugged, "The same place we were before. Skype, phone, and sporadic visits."

"I don't like it."

"Me either Ni. Me either."

 

They spent their first day together lounging around their shared hotel room. Caroline firmly attached to Niall. Not allowing him out of her sight unless absolutely necessary. Early evening there was a knock on the door, they both exchanged glances knowing exactly who was on the other side of the door. With a smile she stood and opened it, "Hey Louis. Knew I couldn't run you off for long."

"Who's hungry? Anyone?"

"UNCLE LOU!" Caroline squealed as she detached herself from her father's side long enough to run and throw herself at her British uncle, "Miss you!"

Louis chuckled as he held the little brunette, "Missed you too Teag!" He squeezed her, "What do you say we ditch your parents and go get something to eat?!"

Caroline bit her lip as she looked between the tattooed man and her smiling parents, "Daddy no leave?"

Niall shook his head, "No little bug, I won't leave. I'll stay right here with yer mum I promise."

"Uncle Louis take me for pizza?"

He laughed, "Sure Teag, we can go get pizza." He looked up at his friends, "You want anything?"

They both shook their heads, "Nah, I think we'll just order room service." 

Laughing he smirked, "Sure, room service, is that what they call it these days?" He watched Selena turn red, "I don't know why you're all embarrassed." He hiked the little girl up his hip, "Shall we?"

"YES! PIZZA!" She yelled as she struggled to squirm out of her Uncle's arms, "Lessgo!"

The second that door shut Niall was on top of Selena, a sly grin spreading across his face, "We're alone."

Selena giggled, "I know." She bit her lip as she felt his hips grind into hers, "Are you tryin to tell me something?"

He chuckled, "I'm telling ya I want ya."

"That's good," She responded with a smile, "I want you too." 

Pressing his lips forward he pushed his into hers, sloppily, his body screaming at him to just take her. They kissed like that until finally he nipped at her lower lip, thrusting his tongue inside the confines of her mouth, seeking out and finding hers. Sliding them together he felt himself getting harder as he captured her moans in his mouth. Out of breath he pulled away from her, "Jesus fuck I missed ya."

"Less talking, more naked." She responded as she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room, "Need you now."

Smiling he slid his hands beneath her tee shirt, his fingers taking in the softness of her milky white skin, "We've got time love."

"Don't care," She whimpered, "I need this, I need you."

Dipping his head he kissed her chastely, "I need ya too, but I want t'take me time." Kissing her again he pulled her shirt up to her chin, pulling away he took it off of her and tossed it behind him, "Yer so beautiful Selena." Slipping his finger beneath the strap of her pink lacey bra he slid it down her arm, watching the goosebumps that followed. Smiling he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Are ya wet fer me love?" Hearing her let out a small moan he rubbed his cheek against hers, his smile widening as he heard her whimper, "Should we check and find out how wet me girl is fer me?" Now on his knees between her legs he slid his hand down her body, toying with the button of her jeans, he felt her shiver beneath him, "Ya should've worn leggings, least then I wouldn't have t'work fer it."

Selena giggled, "But what if I like to make you work for it?" Feeling him slip the button from it's loop and unzipping her jeans, "Making you work for it is-" She was cut off as she felt his fingers rub her through her underwear, one hand gripping his arm as the other gripped the sheets beneath her, "Fuck!" 

"That's the plan my love." Shoving her pants down her legs and off the bed he licked his lips as he watched the small pool of wetness being soaked up by her panties, "Jesus Lena, m'not even started yet and yer so wet fer me." He smirked as he watched her fingers flex from the sound of his voice, "I bet just knowin ya were comin t'me made ya wet. It did didn't it love?" When he didn't get an answer from her he slipped her wet panties aside and slide his finger through her aching and dripping slit, "Fuck Selena," He hissed as he dragged it through the moisture, "I can't wait t'taste ya again. Run me tongue up and down ya until ya scream fer me t'stop." Their eyes locked briefly, "Ye'd like that wouldn't ya? Then ya know what I'd do next?" He saw her shake her head, body quaking for more, "I'd kiss ya, make ya taste yerself, make ya see why I can't get enough of ya." Hearing her whimper prompted him to probe her core, pushing his finger in up to his first knuckle, feeling her muscles clench around him. Slowly he began to slip it out, chuckling lowly as he heard her whimper, body trying to force him to stay put, "What's a matter Selena?" Before he gave her the chance to respond he thrust two fingers deep inside her, unable to rip his eyes from the reaction of her body, watching as her back arched off the mattress a she tried to find purchase from the sheets, "So fucking tight and wet, it's so good, so so good." 

She couldn't think, didn't want to. Unable to focus on anything but his fingers as they worked in and out of her core, tips of his fingers brushing the spot deep inside her, his name was a mantra from between her lips, "NiallNiallNiallNiall," She whimpered lowly, secretly hoping that he'd understand her need for more. 

He could feel her falling apart around his fingers, "That's it love, I want it, want it all." With a few more thrusts he felt her body collapse and dive over the edge, his name echoing off the walls of the hotel room, "Tell them who made ya feel this good, let everyone hear it." He used his fingers to get her through her orgasm, pulling them out he ran them along her plump lips, "Open." Only parting a little he gently pushed down and inserted his fingers, "I want ya t'taste yerself." 

She wanted to resist him and knew she couldn't. Unable to look anywhere but into the pools of his now sapphire almost black eyes, with his fingers in her mouth she took a hesitant swipe, her eyes fluttering closed as there was a burst of something different in her mouth. With a quiet hum she lapped at his fingers, unable to get enough. Feeling him begin to tug on his fingers she whined as they were taken from her and brought down to help pull her panties down her legs. Shivering as she felt the cold air hit her now bare femininity, she looked up at him and smiled. His eyes held so much love and need for her and for their daughter, their family. Lifting her arms she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him down to her, smashing their lips together they were greedy with this kiss, so much passing between them without an actual word being spoken. 

He clumsily kicked his joggers from his body, his cock aching and ready to be inside her. Pulling away from the woman beneath him he thrust himself against her bare core, "Do ya feel what ya do t'me? Do ya feel how much I want ya, how much I wanna fill ya up with another baby?"

Just the thought of being swollen with his child made her want him more, "Ni please!"

He thrust against her again, "Please what love? Please fill ya with another babe? Please thrust inside ya? Ya gotta tell me what ya want."

Another thrust and she clawed at his bare skin, "All of it, do all of it." Moving her hands down his body she tugged at his boxer briefs, using her feet to push them the rest of the way down, "Please, don't make me wait." 

Taking himself in hand he stroked himself as he tried to take the edge off, not wanting to explode before he even started. Her begging him to take her, to fill her with another baby, it was doing something to him, something that had never happened before. It was turning him into something he never thought he could be. With a smirk he ran his tip up and down her slit, "Ya should see yerself Selena, yer absolutely gagging fer it, want me cock so bad don't ya love? Want me t'fill ya right up, want me t'make ya scream me name again. Such a good little girl fer me." He positioned himself at her core, pushing only his tip inside her, feeling her hips arch forward he pulled out, "Nuh, uh, only patient girls get this. Are ya a patient girl?" He watched with a smirk as she nodded her head violently, "Are ya sure ya are? The way yer acting shows me something else." He smirked as he watched her body instantly relax, "That's me good girl." Pushing inside her again he knew he was torturing her, hell he was torturing himself. He had waited so long to be inside her again that it was taking everything in his power to not pound himself in and out of her. Once he was completely seated inside her he smiled down at her, "I wish ya knew how good ya feel wrapped around me cock. Fuck Selena." Taking a couple of deep breaths he pulled out and pushed back in again, slow and steady was his rhythm until he felt her muscles begin to contract around him, "Don't do that." Feeling it again he growled, "I can't..."

"Don't, please Niall just don't. Just fuck me." 

With those words alone what little bit of control he had snapped. Spreading her legs as wide as they would go he pounded in and out of her body, his eyes watching as his cock emerged and disappeared deep inside her core. Stopping only a moment he pulled out of her and laid down, "C'mere." 

Crawling on top of the blonde Irishman she took him in hand sunk down on him, her nails digging into his chest, digging so hard she knew she left marks on his skin, marks he knew he'd wear with pride. She was pulled from her thoughts by his fingers digging into her hips. Slowly she moved, up and down on him, loving the feel of him as he entered and left her body, loved how he filled her up just enough. With her arms starting to lose strength she fell on top of his chest, allowing him to lift and push her with his hands, feeling his hands as they grabbed the globes of her ass for leverage, "Niall so close..."

"Come on, let go, give me everything ye've got." 

Adjusting herself she grabbed his thighs and leaned back yelling his name as she felt her orgasm ripping through her body. Now shaking she collapsed on top of him, both of them sweaty and breathing heavily. Her eyelids began to shut until she felt him move her, now on her stomach she looked over her shoulder and whimpered, "No, don't, can't."

He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her up to her knees, "Ya can, I know ya can. Be a good girl fer me and give me one more."

She shook her head, "No. Can't."

He ran his hand down her spine, running his thumbs along the swell of her ass, "One more and I'll fix us a bath."

Groaning she shook her head, "I can't." 

He watched the tears spring from her eyes, "Come on love, no crying. M'just askin fer one more. I know ya can do it. I know ya can be a good girl fer me yeah?"

Picking herself up she hung her head between her arms and whimpered, his fingers dancing around her back, knowing exactly what buttons to push. Closing her eyes she took a breath and felt his body covering hers, his cock gliding against her core, setting her body on fire again, "Oh god Niall." 

He smirked against her skin as he felt her shudder beneath him, "Yer gonna give me another aren't ya?" He received a whimper in response, "C'mon, use yer words."

"Yes." She whispered, unable to raise her voice. Every part of her was exhausted but her body, her body wanted more, almost craved it.

Unable to hear her answer he nipped at her upper back, smiling as he garnered another response from her, "I didn't year ya, what did ya say?"

"Yes." She responded again in a whisper, another nip at her upper back and she threw her head back, "Yes!" 

Pushing himself inside her again his pace was brutal and unforgiving. Wrapping his fist with her hair he pulled her up and into his chest while the other hand sought out her swollen and sensitive jewel, "So fucking tight, I've fucked ya with both me fingers and cock and still yer so fucking tight." Feeling her trying to pull away from him, her thighs trembling he pulled on her hair harder, smiling as he heard her moan, "Ya like that hmm? Like it when things get a little rough?" Her whimpers were enough of an answer for him. Thrusting deep inside her he rolled his hips, his eyes going to the back of his head as she came for a third time that day, milking his orgasm out of him at the same time. 

She wasn't sure how long they stayed attached, her eyes fluttered shut until she felt herself engulfed by steaming water. With a contented moan she shifted and then winced as she felt her body's reaction to their frantic fuck session. Feeling the water move she opened her eyes enough to see Niall across from her, smile on his face, "Holy shit."

He chuckled, "C'mere." Grabbing her arm he pulled her towards him and wrapped her in his arms, "I texted Louis. He's decided t'take Caroline t'a movie as well. We've got some time to nap and eat before she brings him back."

Sleepily she nodded her head. Leaning back against him she exhaled and fell asleep in the warm water wrapped in his arms.

 

With one day down and three more to go, Selena found herself with Caroline behind home plate at Dodger Stadium, both of them wearing Niall's jersey. It was the bottom of the fifth when she heard her name come from in front of her. Looking down she saw a group of Cubs fans staring at her smiling, "Can I help you?"

"Selena Henry?"

She eyed them cautiously, "Who wants to know?"

"A group of Cubs fans who want to know why you chose to trade Horan to us and take Lester back."

She shook her head and smiled, "We needed the pitching."

They chuckled, "Well on behalf of Cubbies fans everywhere, thank you."

"Any time." 

One of them looked at Caroline and then back at Selena, "Who is this adorable little thing?"

"Caroline."

"She's your daughter?"

She nodded, "She is."

"Baseball's in her blood huh?"

"You could say that."

 

It was now the bottom of the seventh inning, Selena was giggling and cheering on the Cubs with the group of fans when someone finally asked, "Is she Niall's daughter? Is that why you traded him?"

Selena felt the blood leave her face, "Um, I'm not going to comment on my personal life."

"Mommy! Daddy's up!"

Looking down at the group of fans she saw them smiling, "It's not something I like to talk about."

"Understood." 

Glancing at the batters box she saw him smile at them, giving a small wave to Caroline she giggled as she heard their daughter squeal and then wave back. Scooping her up she placed her into her lap, "Alright, Car, daddy's up you know what that means."

"HOME RUN DADDY! HOME RUN!" Throwing her hands up into the air she let out a fit of giggles as she saw the people in front of them doing the same thing, "AGAIN!" 

Selena peeked around her daughter and saw Niall concentrating on his pitch. With the count now one ball and two strikes she closed her eyes and took a breath. Opening her eyes for the next pitch she lifted Caroline into the air as he slammed a home run, bringing two people home and to pull ahead of the Dodgers, "Did you see that bug?!"

"DADDY HOME RUN!!!" Squirming out of her mother's arms she high fived the people in front of them, "YAY DADDY!!!" Tugging on her mother's jeans she looked up, "Shoulders mommy! Get on shoulders!" 

With a smile, Selena placed her daughter on her shoulders, gripping onto her tightly she just laughed as she heard her daughter continue to clap. By the bottom of the ninth Caroline was asleep in her arms. Bidding the group of fans farewell she headed towards the tunnels she waited by the visitors locker room for Niall to make his way down. 

 

Their last day was coming to a close, the Cubs swept the Dodgers, and both Niall and Selena were packing their luggage in complete silence. Neither of them sure what to say. With a knock on the door Selena gave him a weak smile, "That'll be Louis I'm sure." Opening the door she saw him smiling, "You wake Car up and I will hurt you. End your baseball career, understood?"

Louis just laughed and put his hands up in surrender, "I just wanted to come by and tell you that it was nice to see you and Teagan, even if it was for a couple of days."

She sighed, "I know."

He stepped inside the room, "You kids know what you're going to do yet?"

"How do you make it work with Rochelle? With you traveling all the time, how do you make your relationship work?"

He shrugged, "We just do. We both know what we want, she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to date me. It's hard work but it's worth it."

"Do you think you'd still be together if she decided to stay in Boston instead of moving to Chicago with you?"

He nodded, "We would have found a way to make it work." He looked at his friends, "You both love each other yeah?" He saw them nod their heads, "Well then you'll do what you can to make it work no matter how hard it is." 

 

Boarding the plane was the hardest thing either of them had to do. Caroline was an absolute mess as she was once again being separated from her father. It was only after an hour of crying that she fell asleep and stayed asleep until they landed in Boston. Unlocking her apartment she put Caroline in her room and then thanked Jackie for the ride home, "I think I’m going to call Theo tomorrow. I can't keep taking her away from him. It's not fair to either of them."

He smiled, "You do what you have to do, just as long as you realize that you may not be there for long. There's always that chance."

"I know, I help make those decisions around here remember?" She winked, "I just know that I want to be with him."

"Okay, let's say you move to Chicago. You find a house, you get settled, you get a job with the Cubs. Then two weeks later it's decided that he gets traded to the Padres or something. You've just gotten a job with Theo and the Cubs and now you're going to move again?"

She sighed as she collapsed onto the couch, "I can't do this anymore Jackie, I can't. It hurts too much."

"I hate to say this to you, but it sounds like you've got a decision to make."

 

It was two weeks after Selena and Caroline returned home that they were watching the Cubs play the Padres. Niall is in the batters box, bases are loaded. Both girls on the edge of the couch, chins in palms, first pitch was high and to the left, ball. Second pitch was down in the dirt, ball. Third pitch was right in the strike zone. Glancing over at her daughter she giggled as she saw her hands covering her face, "Come on bug, what if daddy gives you a wave? You'll miss it!"

"Can't watch mommy!"

Turning her attention to the screen she watched it happen, cringing the minute she saw him go down, "Fuck!" Immediately scooping Caroline up she brought her to her room and started to pull clothes from her bureau, "We're going on a trip."

"Mommy, what happened to daddy?"

"He got hurt, we're going to go see him." No sooner did she step foot out of Caroline's room did she feel her phone buzz. Pulling it from her pocket she swiped it to answer, "Which hospital are you headed to?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Niall, I saw what happened, you're not fine. I’m packing myself and Caroline and I'm booking the first flight out to San Diego. I'll text you with our information."

"There's no point in telling you not t'come is there?"

"Nope, you're hurt I’m coming to you, deal with it." 

"I'll make sure someone picks ya up."

Hanging up the phone she pulled up her grandfather's number, "I'm going to San Diego, I'm bringing Caroline, any chance you could bring us to Logan?"

"I saw what happend, why don't you leave Car with us and go by yourself?"

She looked down at her daughter, "No, she needs to see that her daddy is okay."

"Then at least let me book your tickets. I'll send you the info so you can let him know."

Less than an hour later Selena found herself and Caroline on a flight to San Diego. Her grandfather pulling a couple of strings to get them a private jet to take them. The girls sat in silence across from one another, Selena checking in with Niall regularly, "Daddy says he's okay, he's just in a lot of pain."

Caroline just continued to stare out the window, "I wanna see him."

"I know bug, that's why we're on the plane right now. We're going to see him and make sure he's okay." 

 

Five hours later they were exiting the plane and being shuttled into an SUV, with their luggage in the back they were brought to the hospital. Getting his room number they raced to the elevator and down the hall, paying no attention to the nurses Selena pushed the door open and nearly collapsed as she saw him lying there, "How bad is it?"

"Won't have the results of the X-rays until tomorrow, trainer and doc both say it doesn't look good." 

"DADDY!" 

He smiled as he watched the pigtails of his daughter come racing towards him, "Hey little bug."

"Daddy okay?"

"Daddy's alright, he's just in a lot of pain right now."

"Knee?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"You want me to give it kisses? That always makes me feel better."

Chuckling he smiled, "Sure bug." 

Carefully making her way down the bed she kissed his knee, "Better?"

"Much."

Selena just smiled as she watched them, feeling someone tap her shoulder she turned to see the doctor smiling at her, "Oh, we should go."

"You're fine Ms. Henry."

She felt her face warm up, "You know who I am?"

"I've been a Sox fan since I was a kid, so yes, I know who you are. Just like I know that little Caroline here is her daddy's biggest fan."

"Daddy be okay?"

The doctor chuckled, "Yes ma'am he will be." He looked between Selena and Niall, "I'd like to talk to you both if you don't mind."

"I'll take Teag," Louis said with a smile, "Come on little princess, Auntie Rochelle is dying to see you!"

"AUNT ROCKY!" She kissed her daddy's cheek and then jumped off the bed as she followed Louis out of the room.

"Niall," He started as he stood next to the bed, "I haven't gotten the x-rays back, but the preliminary is showing that you've done some major damage to your knee."

"Career ending damage?" Selena asked as she held his hand.

"It looks that way but it's too soon to tell for sure. It could look bad but only need some rehab time, or maybe a simple surgery, but I won't know more until tomorrow. We're going to keep him until we get the results. Once those come back we can make a decision for what's next for the Irishman here." 

Thanking the doctor he left them alone, silence between them until Niall broke it, "I know ye've got a game against the Yankees tomorrow. Ya don't have t'stay with me."

"I'm not here because I HAVE to be. I’m here because you're my boyfriend and I love you. You're hurt, I want to be here for you."

"Ye've also got a team t'run. Louis will stay with me and Rochelle when he can't. I'll be okay, go back t'Boston."

"I'll make you a deal." She started as she climbed up next to him, "I'll miss tomorrow's game, but I'll stay until you get the results. Once you have those and a plan is made then I'll leave okay?"

"Yer not gonna give me much choice are ya?"

She shook her head, "Nope." 

 

"Surgery is the way to go. It's not career ending but if you're not more careful it will be." The doctor said to Niall as he gave him the results of his x-ray. "We'll schedule surgery for the end of the week unless you want a second opinion."

Niall shook his head, "Sooner I deal with surgery, the sooner I can get back on the field." Once the doctor left he looked at Selena, "If ya go now you'll make the game."

She rolled her eyes, "Why do I feel like you're kicking me out?"

"Because I am, but only because yer needed in Boston."

"Fine!" Kissing him chastely she grabbed her purse and opened the door to find Rochelle, Louis and Caroline waiting for her, "Well munchkin, go tell daddy bye bye, we're going home." 

Niall kissed and loved on his daughter for as long as he could, "Be good fer yer mum yeah?"

"Daddy I miss you!"

"I miss ya too little bug, but I promise ye'll see me soon okay?"

"How?"

He chuckled, "I can't say, but I promised didn't I?"

"YES!" 

"Okay, go with yer mum. I love you bug."

"I love you too daddy!" Exiting the room she took her mom's hand, "Home mommy!"

With Niall left alone in his room he grabbed his cell phone and pulled up a number he thought he'd never use, "M'ready, it's not career ending but it means more surgery. I can't do this anymore."

"Does Scott know?"

"Not yet, but he's going t'after we talk."

"When's your surgery scheduled?"

"End of the week. Once I'm rehabbed enough I'll be there."

"You're not going to tell her are you?"

"Nope." He responded with a smirk, "I want it t'be a total surprise."


	13. Chapter 13

This time it was Ben that pulled Selena back to work. It was three weeks after Niall's injury occurred, and although she had managed to be there for him every step of the way, in the back of her mind she knew that she had been neglecting her responsibilities. Exiting the plane with Caroline in toe they made their way to her office. Settling in she stretched and yawned, booting up her computer she smiled as she heard her daughter squeal with delight at seeing her great grandfather. Leaving she walked down to his office, "Hey."

"I wondered if I was going to ever see you again." He responded with a chuckle.

"I know, I’m sorry, but I felt like I needed to be there to take care of things with Niall. At least until he was able to go home from the hospital after his surgery."

"How is Niall?"

She shrugged, "He's in a lot of pain, but recovering."

John put his great granddaughter down and looked at his granddaughter, "You feel like you abandoned him don't you?"

"A little bit. I mean, he's got Rochelle there, but I feel like it's my responsibility as his girlfriend."

"So the two of you are officially back together?"

She shrugged again, "I think so. At least that's how it feels anyway."

"The two of you will figure it out. Have you talked about what he's going to do once he's healed up and done with physical therapy? Is he going to be able to go back to playing?" 

"He wants to."

"But you?"

"Don't want him to risk it."

"But you won't tell him that."

She shook her head, "No, I wouldn't ever deter him from doing something that he loves, you know that."

"What if he changed his mind and decided to end his career?"

She quirked a manicured brow at him, "What?"

John chuckled, "I asked how you'd feel if he wanted to end his career on his terms."

"As long as it's because it's what he wants and not because he feels obligated to do it for me and Caroline." She paused for a moment, "Why do I feel like you know something I don't?"

"I promise you I know nothing." The older man lied, "Now get back to work. There is a clubhouse of guys waiting to see you and this little girl, and looking for an update on Niall."

Scooping Caroline into her arms they made their way from the office to the ball field, hanging out in the dugout she smiled the minute she heard David's deep voice headed in her direction, "If it isn't my favorite teddy bear!"

"Shhh, don't let Nap hear you say that, he'll get jealous."

Shaking her head she smiled, "Hey Papi."Crouching down he picked Caroline up and put her on his shoulders, "We were wondering if you were comin back."

"Needed to make sure Niall was okay before I came back."

"How is he?"

"Surgery was successful. He's got a long road of physical therapy ahead of him, but he seems determined to get back onto the field."

David chuckled, "Caroline, Angelo is in the tunnel if you wanna go find him."

"ANGELO!" She squealed as she slid down the Dominican's body, "Go find Angelo mommy!"

Selena just giggled, "He'll be happy to see you I'm sure." Once the little girl was gone she saw David looking at her, "What?"

"You didn't wanna come back did you?"

She sighed, "No. I wanted to stay with him, wanted to stay with him, at least until his physical therapy was done."

"Would you really have come back then?"

"Probably not." She kicked a mound of dirt, "I think I even love him more than I love this team."

David chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day you said that." He watched her roll her eyes, "Seriously, this team has been your life for as long as I've known you. It's nice to see you care about someone more than that."

"Shut up. This team still has a large spot in my heart, I just happened to make room for Niall and Caroline."

He smiled, "Caroline had a spot the minute you found out you were pregnant."

"Did you miss the part where I told you to shut up?" She punched him, "You're giving away all my secrets!" Hearing her name she looked up to watch the rest of the guys file into the dugout, Caroline on Dustin's shoulders, "I see she managed to find the rest of you."

Dustin smiled, "How's Ni?"

"He's good, has anyone seen Liam and Raven? I haven't from either of them since they came home from their honeymoon."

"If by not heard from me you mean you haven't returned my calls..."

Climbing on the bench she smiled as she saw her best friend pushing through the crowd of baseball players, "Sorry, it's been kinda crazy." Jumping down she hugged her friend, "C'mon, we've got catching up to do."

 

John was sitting in his office as the phone rang, "Hello?"

"S'me."

He smiled as he heard the Irishman on the other end of the phone, "Thanks for letting my granddaughter go."

Niall snorted, "I love her, I do, but if I had t'sit here and have her baby me fer one more day I may have snapped."

He laughed, "She just wants to make sure you're alright."

"Thanks fer having Ben call her."

"When can we expect to see you?"

Niall gave Louis a wave as he walked into their shared apartment, "I've got another three weeks of therapy, I've already booked me flight and talked t'Li, he'll pick me up at the airport the day I arrive."

"Great, we're really looking forward to having you in Boston full time as a hitting coach."

He smiled, "I look forward t'being in Boston full time." 

John looked up to see Selena standing in the doorway waiting on him, "Alright, my granddaughter is standing in the doorway waiting for me to walk back to the Park with her. I'll see you in a few weeks."

Niall just smiled, "Alright sounds good." Hanging up the phone he saw Louis raise a brow at him, "What?"

"M'gonna miss having you around, that's all."

The Irishman just chuckled, "No ya won't. Just means you and Rock can have sex all over the place without me havin t'know about it."

Louis just smirked, "Okay, so I won't miss you THAT much, but I'll still miss you."

"Nothing's happening for another three weeks, ye've got time t'drive me nuts."

He scoffed dramatically, "I'm offended! Me?! Drive YOU nuts?! Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Niall chuckled, "No, deffo you drivin me nuts."

Snorting Louis rolled his eyes, "So Rocky and I set a date."

Niall's eyes got huge, "Took the two of ya bloody long enough!"

"Just wanted to make sure we were both ready."

"And?"

"And we're ready clearly." He walked over and sat down on the end of the couch opposite Niall, "Next year. I was hopin you'd maybe be my best man."

"Did ya really think I'd say no? Course I will."

"Great!" He jumped up, "I gotta change and then meet Rock for dinner. You want me to bring you home anything?"

He shook his head, "Nah, m'good. I'll probably just order a pizza and Netflix it fer the rest of the night."

"Alright, say hi to Lena when you talk to her."

"Will do."

 

Niall was trying with great difficulty to make his way through the airport when he got Selena's call. Inhaling he answered it, "Hey babes."

"How you feeling?"

He smiled, "Never better. How are you and Car?"

"Alright I guess. Thinking it's time to come see you."

His heart stopped, "Oh yeah? When?"

"Maybe this weekend? The guys are playing Tampa Bay and frankly I’m not much in the mood to go down there. I may hurt someone."

He chuckled, "I'm sure we can work something out. So what's new?"

"Apparently we're getting a new hitting coach. Everyone got called into a meeting at the clubhouse 

today and was told."

"Oh yeah? They tell ya who it was?"

"Nope, lots of secrecy around this one I guess. I tried to get grampa to tell me but he refused. I even tried to use the face..."

He cackled, "And that didn't work?! I think maybe the old man is stronger willed than ya think."

She snorted, "I even sent Caroline into his office! That man is tight lipped, not sure how I feel about that."

Chuckling he handed his boarding pass to the flight attendant, "Well m'sure there's a reason fer it. I uh, I gotta go love, I’m headed out with Lou fer a bit since it's his off day."

"Oh, alright, call me later yeah? Caroline wants to talk to her daddy."

He smiled, his heart filling with love at the mention of his daughter, "Will do. I love you."

"I love you too." Hanging up the phone she placed it on the table and looked at the clock, "Alright, we've got four hours until we've got to go to the clubhouse." She looked up at her daughter, "What do you say we go grab Auntie Raven and go get food?"

"FOOD MOMMY FOOD!"

She giggled, "Like daughter like father. Alright munchkin let's roll!"

 

Niall couldn't help but smile wide as he spotted his friend waiting for him, "Liam! How's married life treatin ya?!"

Liam wrapped his arms around his friend, "Good man, good. Never been happier."

"Lena have any idea something's up?"

He shook his head, "Don't think so. She's been out to lunch and shopping with Raven, I think she's trying to keep herself occupied so she doesn't make a mental list of possible people."

Niall chuckled, "Right well, let's go! I miss me girls!"

With daughter in toe and bag slung over shoulder, Selena and Raven made their way to the clubhouse, Selena's mind racing with who the possible new hitting coach could be. With her mind occupied she found herself running into her best friends back, "Shit sorry!"

Raven just laughed, "Stop worrying about it. You know they wouldn't hire anyone they didn't think fit with the rest of the team."

"I know, but still. Plus I called Ni earlier, he rushed me off the phone. Said something about Louis having the day off so they were going to do something."

"But?"

"Cubs play the Mets today in Chicago."

"So he lied to you?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. That man loves you and Caroline more than life itself, I'm sure there's an explanation for it."

"You're probably right."

Raven snorted, "No, I'm ALWAYS right."

"Shut up." She giggled as they entered the tunnel, "Alright let's get this over with."

"Niall mate you need to stop pacing, you're making ME nervous." Liam said as he watched his best friend pace around the small room, "What are you so worried about?"

"Worried about Selena."

"Why?"

"I lied t'her, told her I wanted t'keep playing."

"You think she's going to be mad that you chose to end your career to be a hitting coach?"

"I don't know how she's going to react."

They heard a knock on the door, jumping up Liam saw Raven on the other side, "Hey love."

"Hey, Lena's here and so are the rest of the guys. If you don't make an appearance she's going to know something's up."

With a nod of his head he turned and looked at his friend, "I'll see you out there mate."

"Right." 

John smiled happily at his players as he watched them shuffle into the dugout. Once the last person was there he cleared his throat, "Afternoon everyone. As you were all told this morning by either myself or by your coach, we're here because we've hired another hitting coach for the team. It's someone who I think will be a great addition to this organization for years to come. I know it's been kept a secret, but there's a good reason for that." He smirked as he spotted Selena and Caroline, "Alright, so without further adu, I'd like you introduce to your new hitting coach, one Mr. Niall Horan."

Selena's heart fell into her stomach, with wide eyes she stood on the bench and looked over her grandfather to watch the love of her life come strolling out onto the field, "What the-" Without so much as a second thought, she jumped down and pushed her way through the crowd of players until she was able to throw herself into his arms, "You're such a fucking liar!" 

Niall chuckled as he held the brunette in his arms, "Hi t'ya too love."

"DADDY!" Caroline yelled as she squirmed out of Napoli's arms and ran to her father, "Daddy stay forever?"

He smiled down at the pigtailed little girl and nodded, "Yes, daddy stay forever."

 

Six months later found Selena and Niall stepping inside of their new house, after another long day. With Caroline in toe the couple migrated to the kitchen, "Who's hungry?!"

"I AM!" Both Niall and Caroline answered together.

Selena just shook her head and laughed, "Of course you are. What do you say we order pizza for dinner? Is everyone good with that?" After ordering and eating both Selena gave Caroline a bath and Niall read her a story. Once Caroline was snuggled in and asleep the couple curled up on the couch, scrolling through Netflix they finally agreed on a movie, hitting play Selena curled up farther into Niall, eyes fluttering closed with contentment. Feeling him shift behind her she followed him giggling, "Stop moving!"

Chuckling he dropped a kiss onto her cheek, "Can I let ya in on a secret?"

Turning to face him she weaved her fingers in with his on her hip, "Course."

"This is the happiest I've ever been in me life."

Feeling herself blush she extended her neck and pressed her lips to his.


End file.
